<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звёздные наброски by morpho_didius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787483">Звёздные наброски</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius'>morpho_didius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, 80's Music, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Italy, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Polyamory, Romance, Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лигурийское побережье, разгар лета 198✰. Четверо друзей детства очарованы юным американцем, приехавшим на отдых вместе со своим отцом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Josh, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звёздные наброски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета — <a href="/users/Voskhodov/profile"> Voskhodov</a></p><p>1. Вбоквел <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/8390502">«Ностальгии»</a>, перспектива Маркуса. Можно читать в отрыве. Для читавших: таймлайн здесь — середина второй главы там.</p><p>2. Это текст-настроение, как такового сюжета тут нет. Есть просто поток мысли, которому я позволила следовать по маршруту итальянского Иерихона и их нового друга в течение одной летней ночи.</p><p>3. Пока что закончен только один набросок, но, если звёзды сложатся, он будет не единственным.</p><p>4. Автор предупреждает, что грешит сносками, не бейте его. Сноски нажимабельны и возвращабельны.</p><p>Главная тема — <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3POhAqGwMw">VNV Nation - Only Satellites</a></p><p>Также есть <a href="https://vk.com/music/playlist/336629710_3_a26a54e7b8c8d6d7f0">плейлист</a> для погружения в атмосферу этих 80-х.</p><p>P.S. Очень приветствуются правки фраз на итальянском от сведущих в языке (комменты, личка, куда угодно).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты — здесь.
</p><p>Ты — подо мной, надо мной, вокруг меня. Расслабленно улыбающийся уголком губ и заливисто смеющийся во весь рот. Задумчиво прищуривший глаза и с любопытством их распахивающий. Зевающий в тыльную сторону ладони, разморённый танцами и духотой летней ночи и лучащийся жизнерадостной бодростью, будто едва снятый с ветки и сразу же разломленный надвое апельсин. Ослепительно вспыхивающий всеми красками мира сразу и источающий мягкое спокойное сияние полной луны. Облачённый в образы, рамки которых всегда были слишком тесны для тебя, и обнажённый до самого своего естества — вот он ты, прямо здесь, в нашей кровати. Ведь только так ты мог в неё попасть — через бумагу, графит и акварель.</p><p>Ты здесь повсюду. В моих набросках.</p><p>Вот ты заправляешь за ухо прядь кудрявой отросшей чёлки; ещё мгновение — и она выскользнет обратно, неугомонная, как и ты сам. А вот ты нагнулся, застёгиваешь на щиколотке браслет из ракушек, который сделала тебе Норт, и майка задирается на твоей спине так, что можно проследить выступающие позвонки на пояснице — я нарисовал и их. Вот ты в прыжке, отбиваешь мой мяч, сосредоточен и азартен, капли пота собираются на лбу и над ключицами. Вот выныриваешь из сверкающих волн, зачёсываешь пальцами мокрые волосы назад, сплёвываешь солёную воду. А тут ты уже на берегу, только-только обсохнув под палящим солнцем, сбежал от него в тень разноцветного зонта и теперь зарываешься пальцами в прохладный песок. Тогда ты был с отцом — на него ты смотришь поверх тёмных очков. Я чуть было не подошёл к тебе в тот раз, но ты вдруг подобрался к нему сзади и заглянул через плечо в его книгу, а затем он заложил её закладкой, вы разговорились, и ты много улыбался. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы ты так же улыбался, глядя мне в глаза, чтобы так же заправлял за ухо непослушную прядь, а она так же выскальзывала обратно, пока ты что-то увлечённо рассказываешь мне, или смеёшься, или щуришься, или молчишь. Это то, что заставляло моё сердце биться чаще, обостряло каждый мой нерв, насыщало каждое занятие любовью искрящимися оттенками нового чувства и лишало сна. Это то, что подстёгивало меня в те несколько дней — возможно, они были растрачены впустую, а быть может, напротив, испытывая твоей недосягаемостью, стали для меня мучительным и бесценным подарком. Теперь и не разберёшь, как оно было, — но клянусь: я пытался.</p><p>Если ты думаешь, что я впервые заметил тебя на пляже, ты ошибаешься. Я видел в день вашего приезда, как вы выходили из кадиллака Оттавио; после, уже когда вы поднялись наверх, мы вместе с Саймоном выгружали из него ящики с абрикосами. Я видел, как ты пожимал ладонь Имельды двумя своими, как легко взлетал по ступенькам на крыльцо и оглядывался через плечо на отца. Я даже успел удивиться твоему беглому итальянскому, который донёсся до меня обрывками фраз — обычно приезжие едва могли связать между собой и пару слов на чужом языке. Впрочем, таким был твой отец; видимо, в общении с местными он целиком и полностью полагался на тебя.</p><p>С ним вы совсем не похожи. Я никогда не встречал ещё более непохожих отца и сына, чем вы. Поначалу мне даже не верилось, что вы можете быть родственниками, но объяснение нашлось довольно быстро, всего за пару дней распространившись полушёпотом из говорливых уст в любопытные уши: твой родной отец тебя не растил. И всё же, хотя у вас и разные фамилии, Имельда зовёт вас обоих Андерсонами. <em><a id="back1" name="back1"></a>Ragazzo di Anderson<a href="#note1"><sup> 1</sup></a></em> — вот что мы слышим от неё и горничных то и дело.</p><p>Например:</p><p>
  <em>«Мальчишка Андерсона каждое утро сам заправляет свою постель!» — «Надо же, какой опрятный, не то что мой оболтус». — «Ты бы поменьше давала своему подзатыльников, Кьяра, — глядишь, и он тоже перестанет забывать о покрывале…»</em>
</p><p>или:</p><p>
  <em>«Паолина сказала, что никогда не видела у мальчишки столько книг…» — «Ничего удивительного, ведь его отец — писатель!» — «А что он написал?» — «Кажется, какой-то любовный роман… Я видела в книжном, в Сан-Ремо. Не стала покупать — не знаю английского». — «Нет, это точно был психологический детектив, говорю вам…» — «Почему бы не спросить у него самого?..» — «У синьора?» — «Ну да!» — «Да, право, как-то невежливо… Лучше спрошу у его сына».</em>
</p><p>или:</p><p>
  <em>«Это что же, мальчишка Андерсона вчера снова вернулся за полночь?» — «Уж во втором часу». — «Он, кажется, был с Нориной…» — «А тебе-то что за дело?» — «Так с твоей девчонкой держи ухо востро!» — «Переживай лучше за своих троих, а у него есть отец». — «Так он же и слова ему поперёк не скажет!» — «Оставили бы бедняжку в покое, он недавно потерял мать». — «Несчастный ребёнок…» — «Вот и наворотит теперь глупостей! От горя умного не делают — помяните моё слово!» </em>
</p><p>И прочее в таком же духе.</p><p>Я привык к этому настолько, что был искренне удивлён, когда ты однажды назвал мне свою настоящую фамилию — фамилию твоей матери. Но кроме как от тебя я её ни от кого здесь не слышал. Потому именно это <em>ragazzo di Anderson</em> заставляло меня трепетно замирать на долю мгновения, даже если это были лишь слова синьоры или сплетничающих горничных, а никого из вас двоих не было поблизости.</p><p>Первый набросок я сделал прямо в день вашего прибытия, во время перерыва на смене; прошло всего несколько часов с тех пор, как ты появился на крыльце у Роверо. В будке спасателей не так много годящейся для таких целей бумаги — медицинский справочник, потрёпанные инструкции да выцветший ещё лет десять назад постер с полуголой Джейн Мэнсфилд не в счёт, — так что я рисовал на каком-то клочке сточенным карандашом: чёрные вайфареры, рюкзак на левом плече, закатанные рукава. Вот он, этот клочок, тоже здесь; его можно легко приметить по желтизне мятой бумаги, оборванным краям и тонким, поспешным, пока неточным линиям. Джош, выхватив рисунок у меня из-под локтя, спросил тогда: «Ты что, запал?» Он ещё тебя не видел.</p><p>Да, я начал рисовать тебя ещё до того, как мы познакомились. Тут я должен признаться: в наш первый разговор я немного приврал, когда сказал, что только хотел бы сделать это — и если ты не против. Мною руководил страх, что иначе я в лучшем случае смущу тебя, а в худшем — напугаю, и тогда до самого вашего отъезда ты предпочтёшь меня сторониться. А заодно и всех нас. В конце концов, кто начинает знакомство с признания в своей одержимости? Пожалуй, только маньяки. («И безнадёжные романтики», — подсказал мне Саймон, когда я поделился этой мыслью с ним. Что ж, если это утешит тебя, мой милый — я пока не безнадёжен.)</p><p>Я выжидал почти целую неделю, боясь тебя спугнуть. Это было в новинку для меня, с детства привыкшего действовать сразу, не откладывая в долгий ящик: ребёнком я жил с умирающей матерью, а сейчас живу с пожилым отцом, и мне слишком хорошо знакомо, каково это — когда время уходит, как песок сквозь пальцы. Но поначалу мне чудилось, что одно неверное слово, взгляд, движение — и как песок сквозь пальцы уйдёшь ты. Что стоит дунуть неосторожному порыву ветра, и ты сорвёшься с места, закружишься и пропадёшь.</p><p>Какая блажь…</p><p>Теперь я знаю, как твёрдо ты стоишь на своих сильных загорелых ногах. Знаю и то, как не прочь ты оторваться ими от земли в любой момент и в любой момент приземлиться снова. С какой бы высоты ты ни спускался, ты всегда прочно встанешь на них, как кошка на лапы. <em>«Incrollabile», «непоколебимый»</em> — я нацарапал это на мокром песке какой-то палкой, пока смотрел, как ты выходишь из моря. Волны ласкали твои колени, затем твои икры, затем щиколотки, даже не сопротивляясь, пока ты плавно резал их своими шагами, словно масло, без шума и плеска. Эти же волны смыли мои каракули за два прибоя, а после я бросил палку и наконец подошёл к тебе, доверившись инстинктивному порыву.</p><p>Инстинкт меня не подвёл — ты пообещал прийти. Тем вечером я нарочно не закрывал дверь в «хижину», чтобы не прислушиваться каждую секунду к стуку в неё, который мог раздаться в любой момент, и старался не думать о том, что он мог и не раздаться вовсе. Но ты всё-таки сдержал обещание. Вошёл неслышно, остановившись у порога, а я даже не уловил твоих шагов. Будто ты не сбежал по склону со стороны отеля, а снова вышел босым прямо из моря, как сегодня утром, за несколько секунд до того, как я впервые пожал твою крепкую, прохладную от воды ладонь. Мне даже захотелось выглянуть наружу и проверить свою абсурдную гипотезу. Удержало меня от этого нелепого порыва только понимание, что, если ли бы на песке и остались твои следы, волны уже успели бы их смыть.</p><p>Я хорошо запомнил взгляд, которым ты, замерев у двери, оглядывал мастерскую и нас вместе с ней: это была смесь почти детского, плохо сдерживаемого любопытства и трепетного восторга с небольшим налётом робости (последнюю ты напустил на себя, скорее всего, лишь из безупречной воспитанности, а не из настоящей скованности). Без лишнего смятения ты дал нам приветственно расцеловать тебя в щёки и ответил тем же, а затем изящно и непринуждённо включился в оживлённый разговор, на ходу расшнуровывая и сбрасывая ярко-жёлтые, как ранние одуванчики, кеды. С самых первых секунд ты вёл себя так, будто все мы, включая «хижину», были неразделимым магическим организмом, живым, дышащим и обладающим душой. Более того, ты и сам <em>уже</em> был его частью, стал ей, едва перешагнул за порог. И ты был впечатлён этим не меньше, чем мы были впечатлены тобой.</p><p>Ты завладел нашим вниманием сразу и с такой непритязательной лёгкостью, будто даже не подозревал, что сам и был тогда его центром. А если даже ты и знал, то никоим образом не кичился этим и тем более не стеснялся. Ты находил это состояние таким же естественным, как и любое другое. Я часто прокручиваю перед глазами картину из вечера нашего знакомства: Норт, высунув кончик языка, наносит косметику на твоё лицо, Саймон вплетает принесённые из сада бутоны магнолий в твои пряди, Джош осыпает блёстками твои плечи и босые ноги. Окружённый ими со всех сторон, ты позволял делать с собой всё, что им вздумается, и это были вовсе не застенчивость и смятение, вовсе не боязнь пойти наперекор четырём едва знакомым тебе людям. Ты просто доверился чужим рукам — беспрекословно и умиротворённо, словно до нашей встречи только этим и занимался с самого своего появления на свет.</p><p>Может, дело было в твоём природном обаянии, или же за годы бесчисленных переездов у тебя просто выработалась привычка сходу налаживать контакт с любым встречным. Но я смею опрометчиво надеяться, что причиной была внутренняя схожесть с нами, которую ты сразу почувствовал интуитивно. Она витала в воздухе мастерской вместе с запахом красок и растворителя, свежего дерева и старого хлама. Ты не мог её не почувствовать. Мы <em>все</em> чувствовали её. С каждым мгновением твоего пребывания с нами она убеждала нас всё сильнее: <em>рано или поздно ты должен был появиться здесь — иного было не дано.</em> Возможно, лишь воля случая определяла, кто из нас заметит тебя первым, но так уж вышло, что жребий выпал мне.</p><p>Запечатлеть на холсте подлинность того момента и тебя в нём — вот чего мне хотелось тогда больше всего на свете. Я был счастлив, когда по прошествии того вечера ты легко согласился позировать мне и дальше. Вначале я даже подумал, что этого мне и должно хватить с лихвой. Я надеялся, что, написав тебя с натуры, смогу наконец успокоить растрёпанную тобой душу, а плотное и стойкое масло должно было помочь мне в этом. Карандаш и акварель я всегда считал наиболее подходящими для воспоминаний, поэтому в твоё отсутствие я прибегал именно к ним. Но укоренить тебя в осязаемом мире, здесь и сейчас, пока я вижу тебя перед собой — это была задача для масла, которому в подобном всегда не было равных.</p><p>Однако случилось так, что, едва оставшись в одиночестве, я обнаружил себя не у мольберта с начатым портретом, а сжимающим в пальцах карандаш перед очередным альбомным листом. За ту ночь я истратил их не один и не два, вспоминая каждый момент прошедшего вечера: «хижина», наша прогулка по ночному пляжу, танцы. Я не желал подвергать забвению ни один. Окружив себя ими со всех сторон, я уснул только на рассвете.</p><p>Так я пришёл к осознанию, что теперь нуждался в ещё большем. Мне стало необходимо постигать тебя <em>постоянно,</em> в движении и в статике, вблизи и вдалеке, в деталях и без. Остановиться я уже не смог.</p><p>Есть одна история, которой я хотел бы однажды с тобой поделиться. Она о том, как, когда мне было десять, отец возил нас с братом в Ватикан. Я был тогда слишком мал, чтобы внимать его неутомимым рассказам о каждой фреске внутри <a id="back2" name="back2"></a>капеллы<a href="#note2"><sup> 2</sup></a>, и впечатлялся скорее тем, как контрастировала скромность её фасада с красочностью внутреннего убранства. Содержание последнего от меня упорно ускользало, несмотря на все папины старания. Но так было лишь до тех пор, пока наверху я не разглядел <em>их.</em> С той самой секунды во мне что-то переменилось. Я отчётливо запомнил первое своё желание, стихийное и простосердечное — протянуть руку и прикоснуться к каждому. Сделать этого я, конечно же, не мог, и мне оставалось, как и всем остальным, довольствоваться любованием их недосягаемой красоты лишь снизу, издалека. Но даже оттуда маняще расслабленные позы, одухотворённые и страстные лица, гибкие чувственные тела, в которых сливались воедино изящество и мощь, пробуждали внутри меня нечто доселе мне неведомое — нечто, чему я в силу своей детской неискушённости ещё не знал названия, но уже мог интуитивно ощутить его грандиозность.</p><p><em><a id="back3" name="back3"></a>«Ignudi<a href="#note3"><sup> 3</sup></a>,</em> — с улыбкой ответил отец на мой немой вопрос, довольный тем, что наконец смог пробудить хоть в одном из своих детей искренний интерес. — Споры о том, какое значение вкладывал в них мастер, ведутся до сих пор, ведь они не имеют никакого отношения к библейским историям. Все юноши безымянны; кто-то считает их ангелами, кто-то — рабами, кто-то — просто декоративными элементами. Но сам я больше всего склоняюсь к тому, что они воплощают собой безграничный потенциал, который заключён в прекрасном, полном сил молодом теле…»</p><p>Отец продолжал увлечённо говорить, а я, затаив дыхание, внимал каждому его слову, жадно проглатывая понятные и непонятные термины, не в силах опустить глаз. Я помню боль в безнадёжно затёкшей шее от того, что провёл не один час задравши кверху голову; помню, как пощипывало мои глаза, потому что я забывал ими моргать. Помню, как росло с каждой минутой неясное волнение в моей груди. А затем в какой-то момент случилось то, что позже я определил как своё первое подлинное соприкосновение с искусством: я осознал вдруг с оглушающей ясностью, как бесконечно далеки от меня эти двадцать фигур на сводчатом потолке. Они были оторваны от меня не только во времени и пространстве, но и в самой несопоставимости наших телесностей, ведь я был вполне конкретным мальчиком, а их, отец сказал, быть может, и вовсе никогда не существовало. И когда это осознание нахлынуло на меня, мне захотелось рухнуть прямо на холодный мраморный пол посреди пёстрой разноязычной толпы и горько разрыдаться.</p><p>Чтобы скрыть выступившие слёзы от Лео, мне пришлось зажмуриться и всё-таки опустить голову; я сразу уткнулся лицом в бок отца, давя в груди тяжкий всхлип. Если папа и заметил что-то тогда, то виду не подал. Возможно, он решил, что я просто очень устал за тот длинный насыщенный день. Он только ласково потрепал меня по волосам и вскоре вывел за руку на затопленную ослепляющим солнцем площадь Святого Петра. После мы никогда не обсуждали с ним этот эпизод, но теперь я почти уверен, что он обо всём догадался — если не тогда, то, по крайней мере, немногим позже. Ведь именно после моей встречи с <em>ignudi</em> я взялся за краски и кисти всерьёз.</p><p>Так я и называю про себя эти наброски, хоть их число уже давно перевалило за двадцать. А если честно, я давно сбился со счёта. Мой <em>primo ignudo</em> — это само пришло в мою голову, когда я закончил тот первый спонтанный рисунок на клочке. Наверное, потому, что, глядя на тебя, я ощущал то же самое, что глядя на них. Я бы не смог придумать названия лучше, и пусть даже на рисунке ты был в одежде. Уже тогда мне было ясно, что нагота твоего тела, как бы желанна она мной ни была, всё же для меня вторична; с самого первого моего штриха сточенным карандашом по обрывку желтоватой бумаги я стремился не к ней. Я пытался обнажить не твою форму, но твою суть.</p><p>Возможно, я и спятил, но в этом безумии родилась вера, которая утешает меня. Вера в то, что с каждым новым наброском ты становишься всё ближе и ближе.</p><p>И однажды ты окажешься настолько близко, что тебе не захочется отступать.</p><p> </p><p>✰ ✰ ✰</p><p> </p><p>Меня разбудили тихие шаги отца. Летом папа всегда предпочитал писать на свежем воздухе и в мастерскую заходил нечасто; сам же я полностью перебирался из своей комнаты сюда на целый сезон. Наверное, потому я и проснулся, что даже сквозь сон уловил непривычный здесь, но знакомый звук подошв его любимых заношенных вьетнамок.</p><p>— Занёс кисти, — он с улыбкой показал мне пучок промытых кистей и опустил в стакан. — И подумал, ты захочешь знать, что солнце уже садится.</p><p>В узкое окошко пробивались оранжевые лучи, бросая отсветы на завешанные холстами дощатые стены. Я сел на кровати, потирая глаза. Спросонья до меня не сразу дошло, что я задремал прямо на рисунках, которые разбросал вокруг себя, едва вернулся домой. Впрочем, отоспаться было не лишним — ночью мы планировали отправиться на велосипедах к долине, впервые вместе с Коннором. Хоть по темноте я там обычно и не бывал — слишком мало света, — это всё равно была моя идея. Он хотел увидеть <em>моё место;</em> мог ли я ему отказать?</p><p>— Ты закончил картину? — спросил я отца, глянув на мокрые кисти.</p><p>Последнюю неделю он проводил вечера на пирсе — писал закатное море.</p><p>— Да. Досыхает на веранде.</p><p>— Пойду посмотрю, — я спустил ноги с кровати, нашаривая сандалии.</p><p>Отец беспечно махнул рукой.</p><p>— О, не торопись. Не так уж она хороша, чтобы бежать к ней сломя голову, как к возлюбленной барышне по ночам. — Он подошёл и присел рядом, аккуратно, чтобы не помять листы. — Быть может, пища вернёт мне вдохновение. Я зверски голоден, — поделился он. — И собирался готовить любимую пасту Джоша. Но его, по всей видимости, с нами сегодня не будет?</p><p>С Джошем мы разошлись сразу после смены; клюнув меня в щёку на прощание, он закинул на плечо рюкзак и пообещал вернуться к ночи.</p><p>Я кивнул.</p><p>— Да, он поехал в город к родителям… Я не против пасты, папа. Тебе помочь с ужином?</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, у меня получается вкуснее, когда я готовлю один, — напомнил отец.</p><p>— Знаю, — согласился я. Знал я и то, что возражать ему бессмысленно.</p><p>Отец обернулся назад, на кровать, скользнул взглядом по хаотичной россыпи набросков, затем подцепил рукой несколько из них. Надел очки, болтающиеся на шнурке, чтобы разглядеть поближе. С минуту он внимательно всматривался один за другим в альбомные листы, щурясь и поднося повыше, на свет из окна. Я ещё не показывал ему эти эскизы — они были совсем свежими — и, невольно затаив дыхание, ждал его вердикт. Я был готов, что он вот-вот выскажет мне замечания и даст какие-то рекомендации — раньше он тоже рисовал портреты, и довольно неплохо. Последним в его практике стал портрет моей матери; он написал его незадолго до её смерти. Теперь тот висел в его спальне. После того как её не стало, он больше не рисовал людей.</p><p>Времён его ошеломительной славы я не застал — с тех пор, как он вылечился от наркозависимости, ещё до моего рождения, мировое арт-сообщество, выразив ему свою глубочайшую радость по этому поводу, одновременно с тем потеряло всяческий интерес к его творчеству, которое изменилось до неузнаваемости. Когда состояние мамы ухудшилось, он перевёз нас всех в Италию в надежде, что в благоприятном климате она сможет поправиться. Выбор пал на Лигурию, потому что именно здесь они проводили свой медовый месяц. Однако и на новом месте ни его портреты, ни пейзажи, которые стали преимущественно морскими, тоже не снискали большого успеха. Время от времени он показывался на местных выставках, и иногда его картины даже покупали — за смешную, по сравнению с ценниками полотен его молодости, стоимость. Впрочем, отец не унывал — признание и деньги волновали его сейчас меньше всего. Кто-то из критиков говорил, что к старости он потерял всё, что имел; отец с этим не соглашался. «У меня есть мои дети и море, которое я вижу каждый день, — отвечал он. — Если вам известны богатства ценнее этих, то я в свои семьдесят ничего не смыслю в этой жизни».</p><p>Мне всегда нравилось, как отец писал людей; именно у него я перенял поначалу многие техники, когда начинал учиться, и всегда доверял его намётанному взгляду. Однако, вопреки моим ожиданиям, папа не высказал критики. Оторвав взгляд от акварельных набросков, он ненадолго задержал его на моём мольберте, где стоял незавершённый масляный портрет. Затем, сняв очки за хлипкие дужки и оставив их болтаться в районе груди, он повернулся ко мне и вгляделся с теплотой в моё лицо.</p><p>— Ты влюблён? — всё, что спросил он у меня.</p><p>Что ж, по его глазам можно было догадаться и раньше, что зацепила его в моих рисунках вовсе не техника.</p><p>Я улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я всегда влюблён, папа.</p><p> </p><p>Усидчивостью отец никогда похвастаться не мог, потому пробыл со мной совсем недолго; когда он направился было на выход из мастерской, чтобы «решить дилемму с пастой», в дверях его что-то остановило, и он покосился на меня с озорной улыбкой:</p><p>— К тебе пришли.</p><p>Я невольно обернулся на свою кровать. Первой мыслью было: <em>это он.</em> Точно, он. Катастрофа; я не показывал ему свои наброски, у меня нет времени, чтобы спешно убрать их, не выдав себя и своё волнение. Он войдёт и сразу увидит их — увидит себя в моих руках, на моём полу, в моей постели…</p><p>По спине успел пробежать лёгкий холодок, прежде чем я услышал возглас Норт.</p><p>— Карл! — она появилась в дверном проёме, расцеловала отца в обе щеки. Я тут же успокоился. — <em><a id="back4" name="back4"></a>Stai sbocciando!<a href="#note4"><sup> 4</sup></a></em></p><p>— <em><a id="back5" name="back5"></a>Buonasera, bella mia,<a href="#note5"><sup> 5</sup></a></em> — вторил ей отец на итальянском. — Прекрасно себя чувствую сегодня, отрицать не буду. Но вот цветок я, увы, уже давно и непреодолимо увядающий.</p><p>Меня позабавило его невинное плутовство. Опять прибедняется, нарываясь на комплименты. К Норт он всегда питал какую-то особенную нежность; как-то он поделился со мной, что «младшая Роверо» напоминает ему Анеллу, его первую жену, особенно когда из бойкой пацанки Норт начала превращаться в сильную и грациозную молодую женщину. «Только не говори Лео», — смущённо попросил он меня тогда. Брат не любил разговоры о своей матери ни в каком виде. Я пообещал отцу унести его секрет с собой в могилу.</p><p>— Бросьте, мой хороший. И не говорите так больше, вам ясно? — потребовала Норт. В такие моменты она становилась очень похожа на Имельду, отчитывающую своих братьев за малейшее отклонение от её планов. Впрочем, в то же время она никогда не упускала случая шутливо пофлиртовать с моим отцом. — Вот выскочу за вас замуж, будете знать. Смотрите, да я уже в белом! — она засмеялась, покружившись в своём лёгком белоснежном сарафане, и отец засмеялся вместе с ней.</p><p>Я подошёл к ним ближе и прислонился к стене, наблюдая за их маленьким представлением.</p><p>— А вот моё приданое, — она протянула плетёную корзинку, полную полосатых креветок.</p><p>Отец заглянул внутрь и довольно прицокнул.</p><p>— Синьорина и впрямь завидная невеста!</p><p>— У дяди был хороший улов сегодня.</p><p>Папа принял корзину из её рук и обернулся на меня.</p><p>— Значит, решено: сегодня у нас лингвини с креветками. Останешься на ужин, дорогая? — снова обратился он к Норт.</p><p>— С радостью.</p><p>— Тогда до встречи на кухне, — он весело сверкнул глазами, оглядев нас, и благодушно добавил: — Так уж и быть, через полчаса.</p><p>Норт снова засмеялась.</p><p>— Люблю ужинать с твоим отцом, — сказала она, провожая его взглядом.</p><p>— Потому что он единственный не наседает на тебя с разговорами про университет? — хмыкнул я.</p><p>— В том числе, — Норт шутливо закатила глаза. Она всегда недоумевала, почему все взрослые вокруг считали своим долгом расспрашивать её об учёбе и карьерных планах непременно за едой. По её мнению, не было на свете другой темы, которая лучше бы справлялась с задачей испортить аппетит.</p><p>Когда отец скрылся в доме, я притянул её к себе за талию и поцеловал. Не видел её со вчерашнего вечера; утром, когда я заходил в отель, мне встретился только Саймон, спешащий в виноградник, а она уже унеслась куда-то по поручению тётки — у синьоры всегда все были на подхвате. Я успел по ней соскучиться.</p><p>Она прижалась тёплыми губами, потёрлась носом о мой, обхватила ладонями моё лицо. Её руки пахли мылом и рыбой, а волосы были стянуты в тугой, но уже чуть растрепавшийся пучок на затылке — так она убирала их, чтобы они не мешались. Угадать, чем она занималась совсем недавно, не составляло труда: в день рыбалки Оттавио на кухне Роверо никто не оставался без дела. Я представил, как всего полчаса назад в своей комнате она, голая и сердитая, склонившись над раковиной, ожесточённо оттирает с рук рыбный запах, прежде чем накинуть на себя этот сарафан и спуститься по склону ко мне.</p><p>— Чему ты улыбаешься? — пытливо спросила она.</p><p>Вместо ответа я поцеловал её ладонь с тыльной стороны, потом внутри.</p><p>Она немного смутилась — самую малость, едва заметно нахмурив брови — но руки не отняла. Поняла, что мыло не спасло. Какие глупости; будто бы эта ерунда могла меня остановить. Будто бы что-то вообще могло омрачить её воздушный образ в этом свободном платье. За запахом свежей рыбы — истинно морским запахом — стояла целая маленькая история, приключившаяся с ней сегодня. Я любил его не меньше, чем старый детский шрам на её плече, заработанный падением с дерева, или цветное тату на всю руку, адресованное матери в качестве очередного протеста, или волоски на голенях, от которых она неустанно избавлялась, а те так же настырно отрастали вновь. Каждая эта мелочь была её частью, и каждую из них я обожал — вне зависимости от того, оставалась ли она с Норт навсегда или лишь на время.</p><p>— <em>Sirena,</em> — сказал я, когда она обвила меня руками за шею. — По ночам ты ныряешь в морскую пучину, где вода превращает твои ноги в хвост. Там ты ловишь рыбу голыми когтистыми руками и вгрызаешься заточенными зубами в её плоть, пока она, ещё живая, беспомощно трепещется в твоих ладонях.</p><p>Однажды, когда нам было ещё по пятнадцать, я нарисовал её русалкой: рыбий хвост, отливающий золотом, обнажённый бюст, коралловое ожерелье на тонкой шее. Когда я показал ей готовый рисунок, она долго, придирчиво его разглядывала, после чего наконец сказала, что грудь её я изобразил совсем неправильно. «Ты должен переделать», — резюмировала она тоном, не терпящим возражений. А потом, вспыхнув с головы до пят, пообещала, что в этот раз мне придётся рисовать с натуры, чтобы не опростоволоситься снова.</p><p>В тот день, когда она пришла ко мне для этого, случился наш первый раз; именно к нему я сейчас отсылался.</p><p>Она тоже вспомнила об этом и тепло улыбнулась.</p><p>Затем её взгляд ожидаемо зацепился за мою кровать, покрытую бумагой, будто морское чудище — чешуёй. Она устремилась туда, и я последовал за ней.</p><p>— Ты всерьёз увлечён этим американцем, да? — Норт медленно огибала кровать, склонившись над эскизами. Конечно, она не могла не заметить, что их стало больше.</p><p>— Не я один.</p><p>Присев на край, я выудил из бумажного хаоса один из самых свежих рисунков и протянул его ей. Я набросал его только сегодня утром перед сменой, едва проснулся, — хотел успеть запечатлеть мгновение вчерашнего вечера, пока ясный образ не выветрился из моей памяти новыми.</p><p>На рисунке они танцевали — Коннор и она. Норт утянула его за собой сразу, едва после череды ритмичных поп-хитов зазвучало что-то из лирики Криса Нормана. Они даже не успели толком отдышаться — оба растрёпанные и вспотевшие, у обоих румянец на щеках, блестящая кожа. Норт обвила руками его шею; меж пальцев одной из них будто бы нечаянно она пропускала его влажные волосы на затылке.</p><p>Даже не оборачиваясь на нас, она знала, что мы смотрим.</p><p>«Провокация», — прокомментировал вчера Джош, склонившись к моему уху. Саймон хмыкнул.</p><p>Я не знал, кого она провоцировала тогда сильнее: нас или его.</p><p>Я живо представил в тот момент себя на её месте: Коннор передо мной, слегка смущённый моим спонтанным порывом, его горячие ладони на моей талии. Я встаю на цыпочки и приближаюсь к его уху, чтобы он мог услышать меня сквозь громкую музыку, тихо говорю ему что-то легкомысленное и сиюминутное и словно бы случайно касаюсь кончиком носа его мочки.</p><p>Затем я поменял нас местами: теперь я — это он. Между мной и Норт — считанные миллиметры, но она намеренно не жмётся вплотную, наэлектризовывая эти миллиметры до предела, до сладкого напряжения, которое пронизывает наши тела с ног до головы и сосредотачивается в груди, животе, паху. Её пальцы перебирают мои пряди, от шеи исходит сладко-цветочный аромат духов, которые в начале года привёз ей из Грасса Саймон. Мои ладони крепко устроены на её талии, но так легко спустить их чуть ниже, на бёдра.</p><p>Да, рисуя их двоих сегодня утром, я рисовал и себя.</p><p>Норт улыбнулась, закусив губу, проследила линии кончиками пальцев.</p><p>— Не ты один, — согласилась она. Затем, обогнув наконец кровать, остановилась напротив меня, глядя сверху вниз. Шагнула ближе, обхватывая ногами мои колени.</p><p>Я скользнул рукой под её сарафан. Без белья, как я и думал. В жару она вообще редко утруждала себя его носить — без особой охоты натягивала трусы лишь в дни месячных; про лифчик она не вспоминала и в помине. Иногда прохладные порывы ветра, осыпавшие всё тело зябкими мурашками, или дождь, насквозь мочивший тонкую ткань её одежды, раскрывали перед случайными свидетелями её секреты. Она этого не стеснялась.</p><p>Я прижал ладонь между её ног, не проникая, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы ощутить, как там было горячо. И уже влажно. Интересно, как давно она?..</p><p>Всё это меня мгновенно возбудило.</p><p>— Я ещё не принимал душ после смены, — предупредил я, заранее зная её реакцию: короткая усмешка, ласковый взгляд.</p><p>— Идеально.</p><p>Люблю её.</p><p>— Люблю тебя, — шепнул я, когда она опускалась на меня сверху. Она всегда смотрела мне в глаза.</p><p>— И я тебя, милый.</p><p>Я высвободил её собранные в хвост волосы, и они рассыпались рыжими всполохами по тонким плечам. В свете закатного солнца она будто бы вся была охвачена огнём. В средние века таких, как она, сжигали на кострах, благоговея и ужасаясь огненной красоте; мне же всегда хотелось воспламениться в ней самой и возрождаться из неё, раз за разом, подобно фениксу.</p><p>Белая ткань сарафана скрывала наше соединение; лишь тонкий хлопок, под которым — кожа к коже, плоть к плоти, я — в ней, она — во мне. Мне нравилось, что стоит за этим нашим соединением, нравилось не видеть его, но знать, что привело к нему однажды и чему дало начало в последствии.</p><p>Мне нравилось, что под её сарафаном сейчас были мы — но не только мы.</p><p>— Не я один, — повторил я снова, подразумевая те же слова, но переставленные местами. «Я <em>не один</em>».</p><p>Я знал, что Норт поймёт меня, и она поняла.</p><p>— Готова поспорить, он уже догадался, — она плавно двинулась на мне. — А если нет — то он очень близок.</p><p>— Это может его смутить.</p><p>— Ты всё усложняешь, любовь моя.</p><p>Она склонилась вдруг в сторону, не разрываясь со мной, подтянула к себе один из портретных набросков и загородила им своё лицо. Теперь я смотрел на <em>него:</em> голова склонена к плечу, тёмные ресницы полуопущены, пальцы осторожно касаются пайеточной звезды на виске. «Представь его на своих коленях», — предлагала мне Норт этой проделкой. — «Представь, что это он сейчас сжимается вокруг тебя. Представь, как алеют его скулы, и причина его румянца — ты».</p><p>О, будто бы я не видел этого перед собой как наяву уже десятки раз.</p><p>Я мягко отвёл её руку с рисунком. Она улыбнулась уголком рта, наклонилась ко мне.</p><p>— Поверь мне, <em><a id="back6" name="back6"></a>lui è pazzo. Quanto noi,<a href="#note6"><sup> 6</sup></a></em> — шепнула она. — В глубине души ты уже понял это и сам.</p><p>Она сжала меня собой и прихватила губами за ухом. Кожу коротко обожгло — это она решила поставить там свой след.</p><p>Поверх её плеча я кинул взгляд на незапертую дверь в мастерскую — никто из нас не потрудился её закрыть. В любой момент там мог появиться кто угодно: мой отец, <em>его</em> отец, кто-то из отеля, случайный разгуливающий по округе зевака. Джош, Саймон. Коннор.</p><p>Кто-то смущённо поспешил бы скрыться, увидев нас, сплетённых телами под этим белым коконом сарафана. Кто-то вошёл бы к нам и нырнул под этот кокон вместе с нами.</p><p>Что сделал бы <em>он?</em></p><p>Я откинулся назад, лёг спиной на моих <em>ignudi.</em> Под сарафаном на ощупь я скользнул рукой к островку жестковатых волос, приподнял Норт за бёдра, только чтоб погрузить внутрь пальцы на несколько мгновений, и снова усадил на себя.</p><p><em>«В глубине души ты уже понял это и сам»,</em> — повторял её голос в моей голове, в то время как сама она уже давно отдала предпочтение звукам более искренним, чем членораздельные слова. Пусть порой я боялся признаться в чём-то самому себе, но я всегда доверял её интуиции.</p><p>Портретный набросок она положила около моей головы. Кончая от моих пальцев, она сжала одной рукой его край.</p><p>— Как думаешь, ему нравятся женщины? — спросила она уже после, когда мы, наскоро разгребя ворох бумаг на покрывале, легли немного отдышаться, прежде чем идти в дом к ужину.</p><p>— Ты могла выяснить это вчера на танцполе, — заметил я.</p><p>Действительно — нужно было просто к нему прижаться, только и всего.</p><p>Она фыркнула.</p><p>— В чём же тогда интерес?</p><p>Я не удержался и передразнил её:</p><p>— Ты всё усложняешь.</p><p>Норт прыснула мне в плечо, развеивая моё лёгкое недоумение касательно своего вопроса. Она просто дурачилась.</p><p>Я подумал о том, что здесь, на бумажных чешуйках моей кровати, прячется не только она, перебирающая волосы у Коннора на затылке, прильнувшая к нему на грани допустимой между друзьями близости. Где-то среди них есть и Саймон, из-за барной стойки протягивающий Коннору только что смешанный по авторскому рецепту его матери спритц; подушечки их пальцев соприкасаются на мгновение, пуская по коже тёплый импульс, контрастирующий с холодом запотевшего бокала. Здесь же, рядом с нами, найдётся и Джош — по грудь в спокойном вечернем море, удерживающий ступни Коннора в своих ладонях за секунду до того, как тот спружинит от них в воду.</p><p>Пальцы ли, соединённые самыми кончиками на ледяном стекле, скользкие ли ступни в крепко охватывающих их ладонях или разряженные миллиметры между двумя телами, приникшими друг к другу во время танца, — всё было лишь разными формами единой сути. Все мы знали это, в этом не было никакой тайны, и нам даже не было необходимости признаваться в этом друг другу словами. Но наша умышленная недосказанность, хмельная и терпкая, ударяла в голову, словно шипящее просекко из шейкера, которое безумный бармен, минуя бокал, выливает прямо в твой рот, а ты подставляешься под поток и глотаешь так свободно и жадно, будто это родниковая вода.</p><p>Коннор был таким же, он даже не пытался лукавить. Завяжи ему глаза, раскрути и отпусти — и он отыщет этот родник по одному только наитию. Нравились ли ему женщины? мужчины?.. Сама постановка вопроса была несуразна. Коннору нравилось всё, что заставляло искрить его сердце; детали не имели значения.</p><p> </p><p>✰</p><p> </p><p>Джош вернулся уже с наступлением темноты. Я заприметил его первым, ещё когда он показался под увитой зеленью аркой, ведущей на территорию гостиницы. Норт стояла к нему спиной, освещённая тёплым светом уличной гирлянды, и самозабвенно доцеживала из своего бокала очередную импровизацию Саймона. Вслух она оценила её как «на удивление сносную», но по довольно вздёрнутой брови и тому, что она до сих пор не избавилась от бокала, можно было легко прочитать, что скупая похвала — отнюдь не все её впечатления от коктейля. Саймон знал её вкусы слишком хорошо, чтобы оплошать.</p><p>Джош поднёс палец к губам, призывая его не выдавать, и из тени арки подкрался к Норт сзади. Я подыграл ему, сохраняя невозмутимое лицо до тех пор, пока он не обнял её за талию и не прижал спиной к себе. Лишь тогда я выпустил улыбку обратно на волю.</p><p>Норт даже не вздрогнула и только счастливо зажмурилась, едва ощутив его руки. Джош чмокнул её в макушку; в ответ она, не открывая глаз, доверительно откинулась ему на плечо.</p><p>— Жаль, тебя не было с нами за ужином, — посетовала она, доверительно потёршись носом о его шею. — Карл был на высоте.</p><p>— Это правда, — подтвердил я, когда Джош коротко поцеловал меня в висок, притянув к себе за протянутую ладонь. — Он недоволен последней картиной и, кажется, решил оторваться на еде.</p><p>Джош усмехнулся.</p><p>— Завтрашний ужин с меня, — пообещал он. — Рассчитаюсь за своё отсутствие готовкой.</p><p>— Не притворяйся, что не знаешь моего отца — если его захватил кулинарный кураж, то это продлится не меньше недели, — предостерёг я. — Имей в виду, он уже положил глаз на твои запасы пасты и орегано.</p><p>Джош на это только хмыкнул.</p><p>— Тогда прибегну к плану «Б», — он выразительно пробежался длинными музыкальными пальцами по предплечьям Норт, будто по невидимым клавишам.</p><p>Под планом «Б» он подразумевал старенькое фортепиано в нашей гостиной, на котором они с моим отцом время от времени играли в четыре руки. Когда-то давно мои родители делали это вместе, но после смерти мамы очень долгое время никто не мог составить отцу достойную компанию, тем более мы с братом: я всегда играл из рук вон плохо, а Лео принципиально игнорировал существование нотной грамоты. Папа скучал по этому занятию и был на седьмом небе, когда наконец совершенно случайно нашёл себе компаньона в лице Джоша.</p><p>— Мама всучила мне ещё порцию старых сборников с ансамблями, — Джош подкинул на плече тяжёлый рюкзак. Теперь было ясно, чем его забили под завязку. — Видимо, скоро вся эта тонна из нашей кладовки полностью переедет в ваш дом.</p><p>— Отец будет только рад, — уверил я.</p><p>— Он просто ещё не имеет представления о масштабах, — хохотнул Джош. Он спустил рюкзак на землю рядом и, размяв затёкшие плечи, вернул руки Норт на талию.</p><p>— Как чувствует себя синьора Амандина? — осведомилась та.</p><p>Бабушку Джоша Норт всегда называла на местный манер, и это несмотря на то, что последняя, уроженка Нью-Мексико в третьем поколении, бóльшую часть жизни безвылазно прожила в Альбукерке, а после эмиграции вслед за своими детьми так и не удосужилась овладеть итальянским, даже спустя двадцать лет. Я помнил её довольно резвой, эксцентричной дамой преклонных лет — назвать её «старушкой» у меня не поворачивался язык, поскольку она была ровесницей моего отца, — которая пекла восхитительный куриный пирог по секретному семейному рецепту, любила отвешивать подзатыльники непоседливым внукам, гордилась тем, что на четверть была коренной американкой, и никогда не лезла за словом в карман. Однако инсульт, случившийся с ней в марте, подкосил её не на шутку. «Всё потому, что мадам смолит как паровоз», — так звучала укоризненная ремарка её лечащего врача.</p><p>— Чувствует себя намного лучше, — ответил Джош. — Ходит и ест сама, почти полностью восстановилась речь. Хотя свои первые членораздельные слова после инсульта ей до сих пор переплюнуть не удалось, — он усмехнулся.</p><p>— «Не списывай со счетов девочек навахо раньше времени, <em><a id="back7" name="back7"></a>даго!<a href="#note7"><sup> 7</sup></a></em>» — не сговариваясь, воскликнули мы хором и засмеялись. Историю о том, как вместе с бабушкой Мэнди после наркоза проснулся и её оставленный было в прошлом расизм, мы все уже помнили наизусть. Дежурный медбрат, бедняга, наверняка тоже ярко запомнил эти слова (как позднее выяснилось, в жизни он и шагу не ступал с родной итальянской земли, а об Америке и её иммигрантах мог знать лишь понаслышке да из газет).</p><p>— Сёстры по очереди охраняют бар, чтобы она не таскала оттуда отцовские сигары, — поделился Джош, опустив подбородок Норт на плечо. — Угадайте, кто сегодня пытался подговорить меня отвлечь Сьюзи из гостиной…</p><p>Норт улыбнулась.</p><p>— Она будет в порядке, — сказала она, переплетая свои пальцы с его у себя на животе.</p><p>— Знаю, — вздохнул Джош. Моя Ба — крепкий орешек. В любом случае, моего заработка за первую половину сезона должно хватить на повторное обследование… — тут Джош немного помрачнел. — Оно на следующей неделе.</p><p>Мы оба знали, что его гложет. Вторую половину заработанных денег он планировал оставить на наше большое путешествие по полуострову, но если выяснится, что дела плохи, то ему придётся не только отдать на лечение Ба все свои сбережения, но и остаться здесь вместе с семьёй.</p><p>Я шагнул к нему чуть ближе и накрыл их с Норт соединённые руки своей ладонью.</p><p>— Помнишь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на нас?</p><p>Джош благодарно улыбнулся и кивнул.</p><p>— Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, — пообещал я. — В крайнем случае, повременим с отъездом.</p><p>— Мы ждали этой поездки два года…</p><p>— <em><a id="back8" name="back8"></a>Cuore mio<a href="#note8"><sup> 8</sup></a>,</em> именно «мы» — здесь ключевое, — остановила его Норт, и это была вариация нашего с ней недавнего <em>«Ты не один»,</em> которое сейчас играло уже иными красками. — И никто не развалится, если мы подождём ещё.</p><p>Несмотря на годы вместе, у каждого из нас до сих пор порой возникали подобные моменты, и тогда остальным приходилось вслух напоминать прописные истины. Я сам проходил через это не так давно, когда поделился с ними давно гложущими меня опасениями, что папе может стать хуже, пока меня не будет рядом. Позволить себе сиделку мы не могли — вопреки расхожему здесь мнению, мы были вовсе не богаты (услышав про некогда именитого художника, живущего на берегу моря, большинство почему-то сразу воображало себе пышную виллу в венецианском стиле). В своё время отец потратил почти все свои накопления на лечение мамы; после её смерти часть оставшихся средств ушла на оплату обучения Лео. Деньги, отложенные на мой университет, лежали на сберегательном счёте, и отец прикасаться к ним, несмотря на мои активные убеждения, не собирался. По его словам, его повседневный быт был достаточно незамысловатым, чтобы вполне гармонично управляться с ним без моей или чьей-либо помощи. Надо сказать, его вообще мало что тревожило в последние годы. За его душевное состояние я был, конечно, рад, но не мог не переживать за физическое.</p><p>Когда я поделился своими тревогами, Саймон незамедлительно обратился к своему отцу, чтобы тот поднял связи; благодаря ему в какой-то волонтёрской организации в Канаде нам удалось выйти на одну молодую женщину, которая согласилась помочь. У неё были хорошие рекомендации и далёкая от весёлой биография. Через пару недель она должна была приехать сюда со своей дочерью, чтобы ухаживать за моим отцом на безвозмездной основе; взамен им предоставлялась от нас крыша над головой и питание за нашим же столом. Отец, поколебавшись, дал своё согласие, но упорно отказывался употреблять слово «сиделка» и называл её исключительно так, как было указано в присланном резюме: «домашняя помощница».</p><p>Как и Джош, я был готов отказаться от спланированной поездки, если бы нам не удалось найти решение, так что я понимал его чувства как никто другой.</p><p>Встав на цыпочки, Норт выглянула из-за моего плеча и оценивающе оглядела подтягивающийся на дискотеку народ, а затем плавно, но решительно утянула нас в ближайшую тень — обратно к входной арке. Там она развернулась к Джошу лицом и немного посторонилась, впуская меня, чтобы мы с ней смогли обнять его с двух сторон.</p><p>— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, прижав нас к себе.</p><p>— Ну что ты, милый, — ворчливо отозвалась Норт. — Не будь ребёнком.</p><p>Я бросил взгляд вдаль, на бар, где за стойкой хлопотал Саймон, но тот в нашу сторону не смотрел, занятый наплывом вечерних посетителей. Зато, разъединившись, мы почти сразу заметили Коннора, приближающегося к нам со стороны отеля.</p><p>Бегло переглянувшись с Джошем и Норт, я понял, что подумали мы об одном: видел ли он сейчас наши объятия в тени зелёной арки? Мне нравилась мысль, что видел. Может быть, разглядев нас издали — я это хорошо представлял — он даже замедлил шаг, не решаясь нарушить наш момент, но затем, быстро передумав, устремился прямиком в его эпицентр. Ныряющий с разбегу в самые пенистые пучины — таким он виделся мне с самого первого дня своего приезда сюда.</p><p>Его лёгкая рубашка с цветочным орнаментом была немного измята — он рассказал, что последние несколько часов провёл в прокуренном душном автобусе на выезде из Вентимильи, куда они ездили днём вместе с отцом. В пробке они промаялись почти до темноты, и по возвращении в гостиницу его отец сразу ушёл отдыхать. Коннор тоже выглядел измотанным — что не умаляло, однако, его рвения к танцполу.</p><p>— Может, ты тоже хочешь отдохнуть? — спросил я после того, как мы все приветственно расцеловались и он потянулся было в сторону танцующих возле бара.</p><p>Коннор обернулся, задержав ладонь на моём плече.</p><p>— И пропустить поездку в твоё <em><a id="back9" name="back9"></a>covo segreto?<a href="#note9"><sup> 9</sup></a></em> — он сделал крохотную, едва уловимую паузу. Это был его маленький трюк, чтобы как будто невзначай показать мне: «Смотри, я запомнил, как в шутку называли ребята твоё убежище в долине». — Ни за что.</p><p>Мы втроём спрятали свои улыбки. Когда Коннор повернулся к нам спиной, Норт даже незаметно сжала мой мизинец своим, не в силах унять восторг. Все мы неожиданно были тронуты его очаровательной наивностью: надо же — ради него весь этот ночной вояж и затевался, а он решил, что в случае его отказа мы поедем без него. Да так боялся упустить время, что даже не переоделся с дороги.</p><p> </p><p>✰</p><p> </p><p>Смена Саймона заканчивалась в половину первого. Ещё полчаса у него обычно уходило, чтобы убраться на столах и за стойкой вместе с ночной горничной. Паолина, худощавая женщина средних лет, которая, чтобы в одиночку прокормить троих детей, работала на нескольких работах и оттого вечно выглядела уставшей и раздражённой, тем не менее, терпеть не могла, когда ей лезли под руку, пусть даже из благих намерений. На попытки сначала Джоша, а затем и меня помочь ей с уборкой она, как и всегда, лишь недовольно цыкала <em>(<a id="back10" name="back10"></a>«Ci manca solo questo!»<a href="#note10"><sup> 10</sup></a>)</em> и гнала нас прочь. Только когда она наконец отряхнула передник и, напоследок пристально оглядев двор, деловито засеменила к отелю, мы вчетвером взгромоздились перед Саймоном на высокие табуреты.</p><p>— Клянусь, я расплавлюсь, если немедленно не окунусь, — устало заявил он, снимая с шеи рабочий фартук и отирая им пот со лба. Затем встрепал пятернёй взмокшие волосы и окинул нас удивлённым взглядом, будто только сейчас заметил, что после пары часов практически непрерывных танцев мы, в общем-то, выглядим не намного лучше его. — Пойдёмте на мыс, успеем по-быстрому.</p><p>— Может, ограничишься умывальником? — предложил Джош без особой надежды, кивнув в сторону помещения для персонала.</p><p>— Или проветришься по пути, — бесстрастно добавила Норт, изучая свои ногти на правой руке и лениво ковыряя отстающий фисташковый лак.</p><p>— Не будь так безжалостна, — насмешливо попросил Саймон и неуловимым движением легонько поддел её костяшкой указательного пальца за кончик носа. — Вам тоже не помешает взбодриться.</p><p>Пока Норт не успела возмутиться вопиющим посягательством на свой нос, он забросил фартук в служебку, подхватил свой рюкзак и первым направился через опустевший танцпол к зарослям, за которыми начинался склон. Выбора он нам не оставил, да и не то чтобы мы были против — вспотевшей в духоте коже хотелось прохлады, а нагретые мышцы ныли, требуя передышки перед новой нагрузкой. Ночь только начиналась, время на небольшие отклонения от плана у нас было, так что оставалось только слезть с табуретов и последовать в ту же сторону.</p><p>Коннор вместе с Норт немного отстали — остановились договориться с Оттавио, который неподалёку менял лампу в наземном светильнике, о велосипеде «напрокат» для нашего спутника. Своего у Коннора здесь, само собой, не было, и Норт выпросила для него один из дядиных. Пока Оттавио отцеплял от своей внушительной связки ключей дубликат от гаража, параллельно с этим препираясь с племянницей по поводу того, во сколько ей следует вернуться и возвратить в отель «украденного постояльца», я успел догнать уже умчавшегося далеко вперёд Саймона. За широким оливковым деревом, отгородившим нас от остальных, я поймал его за руку, чтобы прижаться сзади губами к солёной шее.</p><p>— Снова прячемся, как в школе, — он не обернулся, но я услышал в его голосе улыбку.</p><p>— Ностальгируешь по тем временам? — осведомился я, продолжая обнимать со спины.</p><p>— Немного, — не стал отрицать он. — Прятки. Догонялки. Шарады… Тебя это, кажется, возбуждает.</p><p>— Будто тебя — нет, — фыркнул я в ёжик остриженных на затылке волос.</p><p>Он не стал отрицать и это.</p><p>Джош невозмутимо обогнал нас, мимоходом предупредительно хлопнув по стволу оливы. Мы вынырнули из её тени прямо перед Норт и Коннором, который скользнул по нам обоим задумчивым взглядом. Норт смотрела насмешливо; по её лицу было сложно определить, что у неё на уме, но наша авантюра под носом у Коннора явно не прошла для неё незамеченной.</p><p>Я не смутился. Даже наоборот — ощутил странный, пугающий прилив бесстрашия. Адреналин, разгуливающий по моей крови, подстёгивал вид Коннора в уже распахнутой рубашке, — видимо, он расстегнул её сразу, стоило выйти за территорию отеля. И это кто ещё из нас ходил по тонкому льду?</p><p>Саймон был прав: нам всем стоило немного остудиться.</p><p>Во время спуска Норт расспрашивала Коннора о впечатлениях от поездки — на танцполе она даже не пыталась, зная, что мы всё равно ничего толком не расслышим за громкой музыкой. Коннор охотно рассказывал: про неприметный узкий закоулок на Виа Колласгарба, в котором, наверное, никогда не бывает солнца, потому что его лучей не пропускают туда мандариновые деревья, занавешивая листвой и плодами, словно живой крышей; про то, как неподалёку от Оратории Сан Секондо вместе с отцом они упражнялись в лигурийском итальянском, а заодно и в искромётном торге с молодым языкастым лавочником, без малого на целый час присевшим им на уши; про скалистый оазис Бальци Росси, который им довелось увидеть на самом закате, окрасившем розоватые валуны в нежно-коралловый, медный, а местами даже в кроваво-алый. Свежие воспоминания уносили Коннора обратно туда, откуда он только-только успел вернуться, а вместе с ним и всех, кто внимал его вдохновлённой, но ничуть не сумбурной речи. Полы его рубашки развевались на ходу, оголяя грудь и плоский живот; на спине она надувалась, как парус, и если не смотреть на его ноги в коротких шортах, казалось, что он то ли летит, то ли плывёт.</p><p>Хотелось взять его за руку.</p><p>Я припомнил, что где-то в нашем доме точно завалялась пара старых отцовских пейзажей тех мест, о которых он говорил; возможно, мне даже удастся их отыскать, чтобы показать ему. Когда я упомянул об этом, Коннор просиял. «Это было бы чудесно, Маркус». Он с радостью посмотрел бы на ту панораму глазами художника.</p><p>Саймон оторвался от нас, поравнявшись впереди с Джошем. Я видел, как по пути они о чём-то тихо говорили, и понял, что Джош передаёт ему наш разговор про его Ба. Даже Коннор уже успел справиться о её самочувствии, когда узнал, что Джош ездил сегодня в город к родным, и только Саймон ещё не знал всех подробностей. У самого пляжа они незаметно переплели пальцы на несколько коротких секунд; я не сомневался, что Саймон сказал Джошу то же, что и мы.</p><p>Норт идти в море отказалась, сославшись на то, что у неё нет с собой купальника. Впрочем, купальные шорты по счастливой случайности оказались только на мне; Саймон, Коннор и Джош собирались купаться раздевшись до белья. Не то чтобы Норт не промышляла частенько тем же самым, но в этот раз под сарафаном на ней не было вообще ничего.</p><p>Она, однако, умудрилась выкрутиться, упомянув перед Коннором только половину этого факта.</p><p>— Тётя с меня шкуру спустит, если я буду щеголять по общественному пляжу с голой грудью и осчастливлю какого-нибудь случайного гуляку. <em>Опять,</em> — она усмехнулась.</p><p>Мне понравилось, как она произнесла это <em>«Опять»,</em> глядя прямо на него. Словно бы она говорила: <em>«Я уже делала это, и я не стесняюсь. Уж точно не тебя».</em></p><p>Коннор улыбнулся краем рта.</p><p>— Можешь положиться на меня, мой рот будет на замке.</p><p>Вы только посмотрите — он в открытую с ней флиртовал! И, несмотря на щепетильность темы, умудрялся делать это без малейших грязных подтекстов. Стоило ему слегка изменить интонацию, или подмигнуть, или вздёрнуть бровь с недвусмысленным намёком — и та же самая фраза непременно скатилась бы в неказистую скабрёзность. Грань была тонка, но Коннор балансировал на ней с завораживающей уверенностью акробата, который на канате под куполом цирка чувствует себя устойчивее, чем на твёрдом полу. Где он такому научился? И почему решил продемонстрировать только сейчас?</p><p>Неужели всё дело в их вчерашнем танце?..</p><p>По Норт я заметил, что она тоже впечатлилась. И знал, что в обозримом будущем она не упустит случая ещё не раз самодовольно указать нам на то, что её танцевальная провокация возымела успех.</p><p>Сейчас она виду, однако, не подала.</p><p>— В тебе я нисколько не сомневаюсь, милый. Но кто-то из округи постоянно ей на меня доносит, — она поморщилась. — Мне кажется, у моих родственников даже на другой половине земного шара найдутся глаза и уши для слежки за мной, если я там вдруг появлюсь. Видел, как смотрела на нас Паолина? Работает она спустя рукава, зато всегда рада почесать языком и сунуть нос в чужие дела. Уверена, тётя до сих с ней не распрощалась именно поэтому! — Норт возмущённо скрестила руки на груди, будто её неугомонная родственница на пару с говорливой Паолиной стояли прямо перед ней.</p><p>В поведении Имельды я не видел ничего удивительного — своих детей у синьоры не было, и она души не чаяла в своих племянниках. Любовь её, правда, зачастую принимала форму навязчивой гиперопеки, граничащей с маниакальной одержимостью. Норт Имельда видела гораздо чаще, чем взрослых сыновей Оттавио — каждое лето и не по разу в течение всего остального года — потому ей и доставалось от тётки больше всего.</p><p>— И давно у нас ты стала послушной девочкой? — подал голос Джош, стянув с себя за шиворот майку и беспечно зашвырнув её на ближайший каменный выступ.</p><p>Норт скорчила ему вредную рожицу, но затем нахмурилась. Речь шла об обстоятельствах непреодолимой силы, понял я.</p><p>— Не знаю, чего она хочет добиться, но с недавних пор она всё передаёт моей матери, — неохотно призналась она. — А та потом не даёт покоя мне. Не хочу выслушивать в очередной раз о том, как её дочь превращается в… — она оборвала себя на полуслове, но затем выплюнула на итальянском, явно цитируя мать: — <em><a id="back11" name="back11"></a>«Sgualdrina che ha rubato tuo padre…»<a href="#note11"><sup> 11</sup></a></em></p><p>С матерью отношения у Норт были ещё сложнее, чем с тётей. «После развода она как с цепи сорвалась, — жаловалась она то и дело весь последний год. — Она не была такой стервой даже на протяжении всего их безнадёжного брака!» Франческа была единственной из четверых Роверо, кто покинул родовое гнездо и не занимался семейным гостиничным бизнесом. Вместо этого в юности она уехала в Болонью и выскочила замуж едва ли не за первого встречного — а им оказался приезжий австралиец, который, по её словам, увлёкся бы и фонарным столбом, если бы на него нацепили юбку. Как их брак продержался почти двадцать лет, для многих было загадкой. «На ослиной упрямости и животном сексе, вот на чём», — отвечала на это с каменным лицом Норт, если её начинали утомлять сетования участливых знакомых о разводе её родителей. Этим обычно она успешно и затыкала раскрытые от изумления (или возмущения) рты. Окружающие её цинизма и хладнокровия не понимали, однако они не имели и малейшего представления о том, каких на самом деле трудов ей стоит держать себя в руках.</p><p>Видимо, опасаясь, что между всеми нами теперь может повиснуть неловкая пауза, Норт вздохнула и поспешила добавить уже ровным голосом, обращаясь в основном к Коннору:</p><p>— Так и живём. Как нетрудно заметить, моя семья — это бочка с порохом.</p><p>Того, однако, её маленькая неожиданная буря нисколько не смутила.</p><p>— А ты в ней, значит, — спичка? — подсказал он.</p><p>Он уже успел скинуть шорты и эспадрильи и теперь стоял босиком на песке в одних плавках и рубашке. Лёгкий ночной бриз путал его волосы, и они бликовали серебристыми проблесками в свете неполной луны.</p><p>Я мысленно запечатлел новый образ, чтобы набросать его позднее.</p><p>— Что ты, спичкой может стать кто угодно — место всегда вакантно! — воскликнула Норт, засмеявшись. Смех стёр тень с её лица.</p><p>Вряд ли она ожидала на это ответа, однако Коннор неожиданно сказал:</p><p>— Мне это знакомо.</p><p>— Твой отец? — понимающе предположила Норт, но он качнул головой.</p><p>— Моя мать. У неё был… непростой характер. Отца я знаю не так хорошо, поэтому не берусь утверждать. Хотя, думаю, пока они были вместе, спичкой тоже была именно она… — Коннор сделал крохотную паузу, прежде чем добавить на полтона тише, будто бы произнося это только для себя, но в то же время невольно заставляя нас всех напрячь слух, чтобы его услышать: — Только его взрыв так и не вышел за пределы бочки.</p><p>Он замолчал.</p><p>— Такие взрывы хуже всего, — задумчиво проговорил Джош.</p><p>Ответить Коннор ничего не успел, потому что Норт, неожиданно встрепенувшись, вгляделась вдаль и ахнула:</p><p>— Саймон!</p><p>Только тут мы заметили, что Саймона рядом с нами нет — он уже успел подняться на мыс. Едва мы все обернулись на него, как он, издав ликующий возглас, с разгона сиганул в воду. Вскоре его голова показалась в широкой лунной дорожке. Он нетерпеливо махнул нам рукой, явно приглашая поскорее к нему присоединиться.</p><p>— Проваливайте уже, почти половина ночи прошла! — со смехом поторопила нас Норт.</p><p>Джош незамедлительно направился к мысу. Коннор, сбросив наконец рубашку, последовал за ним.</p><p>— Думаешь, я зря заговорила про его родителей? — спросила Норт, пока я снимал одежду. — Ещё и не угадала.</p><p>Она нервно покусывала нижнюю губу, а в её голосе звучала лёгкая досада. Я понимал, почему она переживала: разговоры о потерянных близких всегда были подобны прогулкам по минному полю. Мы уже знали, что Коннор, несмотря на свежую рану, умел говорить о матери удивительно спокойно, но до сих пор мы эту тему почти не затрагивали.</p><p>— Я бы тоже скорее подумал на его отца, — ответил я утешающе. — К тому же — о своей семье он заговорил сам.</p><p>Норт перестала терзать губы и тонко, немного печально улыбнулась.</p><p>В последнем мы видели хороший знак. Если Коннор и испытывал сейчас боль — он не пытался заглушить её в себе рядом с нами. А значит, ему хотелось быть с нами откровенным.</p><p>С откровенности начиналась близость, нам это было хорошо известно. В конце концов, каждый из нас четверых испытывал это как минимум трижды.</p><p> </p><p>Когда я взобрался на мыс, Джош уже успел нырнуть. Коннор ещё стоял на краю и ждал, пока он немного отплывёт в сторону. Оглянувшись на меня, он предложил:</p><p>— Прыгнем вместе?</p><p>— Запросто, — согласился я, подумав, что ответил бы то же самое, предложи он спрыгнуть в море со скалы в <a id="back12" name="back12"></a>Полиньяно-а-Маре<a href="#note12"><sup> 12</sup></a>, а не с этого полутораметрового мыса.</p><p>На счёт три — он считал, искоса глядя мне в глаза, — мы оба нырнули ласточкой вниз.</p><p>Вынырнул на поверхность он позже меня и как-то бестолково; со смехом пробултыхавшись несколько секунд, он подплыл ближе к нам троим и беззаботно пояснил, что во время столкновения с водой с него слетели плавки.</p><p>— Повезло, что успел поймать, — заметил Джош.</p><p>— Повезло! — подтвердил Коннор. — Иначе пришлось бы сверкать голой задницей на… ну, вы знаете, <em>общественном пляже.</em></p><p>Мы усмехнулись, легко уловив в его словах намёк на недавние сетования Норт, а я не мог не задаться вопросом: если эта его отсылка не была продолжением того самого заигрывания, теперь уже с нами тремя, — то чем она была?</p><p>Мысль о том, что несколько мгновений Коннор был подле меня полностью голым, пусть и отделённый толщей воды, странным образом меня будоражила. От спонтанной эрекции, натянувшей мои купальные шорты, меня не спасла даже прохлада воды. Было слишком темно, и мы были по шею в море — он не мог ничего заподозрить. Это успокаивало, но в то же время втайне я жаждал, чтобы он знал. Чтобы догадался.</p><p>Я подумал: если он случайно подплывёт ко мне ближе, я не отстранюсь — позволю ему почувствовать. Дальше — дело за ним. Одна лишь картина, в которой он выбирает оттянуть мне резинку шорт и запустить в них свою руку, чтобы сжать мой член прямо здесь, в море, пока в наших ртах и носах солоно, а под ногами нет никакой опоры, довела меня почти до самой грани. Мысль о том, что он мог бы поступить как-то иначе, даже не пришла мне голову. Я бы кончил за несколько секунд, если бы сам просунул руку себе в шорты, и никто бы даже не узнал. А если бы предложил сделать это Саймону или Джошу, плавающим поблизости, — то и того быстрее. Я взорвался бы от одного лишь осознания, что мы делаем это при нём.</p><p>Возможность осуществить своё желание, хотя бы собственноручно, была более чем реальна, и в иной раз я, вероятно, запросто бы рискнул. Но сейчас разрядки мне не хотелось; скорее, она бы даже всё испортила. Мне слишком нравилось плавать среди них именно таким: возбуждённым до предела и готовым в любой момент осеменить море. Поэтому, когда Саймон предложил мне нырнуть ещё раз, я отказался, сказав, что лучше сплаваю до буйков. Саймон пожал плечами, но за секунду до того, как он отвернулся, чтобы вместе с Коннором и Джошем отправиться обратно к мысу, в неверном свете луны мне почудилась ухмылка, скользнувшая по его губам. Видимо, меня снова выдала хрипотца, которая неизменно появлялась в моём голосе, когда я возбуждался. Саймону были знакомы все её оттенки; он не мог её не уловить.</p><p>Добравшись до буйков, я уцепился за скользкую, облепленную тиной верёвку и развернулся, переводя дыхание и наблюдая за остальными. Пока парни с воплями ныряли с уступа (я заметил, что Коннор больше не прыгал вниз головой, очевидно, опасаясь повторения побега своего белья), Норт по колено в воде бродила вдоль берега. Волны намочили подол сарафана, и тот лип к её ногам. Пусть она никак этого не показывала, я всё равно чувствовал её огорчение тем, что ей не удалось сегодня к нам присоединиться. Она любила плавать обнажённой; это был её первый, открытый ещё в детстве способ ощутить себя по-настоящему свободной от всех условностей, пусть позднее она и научилась находить для этого новые пути. Снятие покровов перед лицом стихии, воссоединение первозданного с первозданным — искренности в этом было ничуть не меньше, чем в том, как она занималась сексом, или в том, как блестящими от слёз боли глазами завороженно следила за иглой, под которой на её коже расцветали новые татуировки. Видеть её такой всегда было откровением, и она разделяла его с нами. Кроме того, без купальника посреди моря она ещё больше походила на русалку, особенно когда её потемневшие и потяжелевшие от воды волосы облепляли плечи и грудь.</p><p>Обратно я плыл более-менее отрезвлённым и уже знал, что предложу всем на берегу. Мне хотелось повторить только что испытанный опыт; более того — мне хотелось умножить его в несколько раз. В голову приходило только одно место, где мы могли это осуществить — <em><a id="back13" name="back13"></a>Rapporto Aureo<a href="#note13"><sup> 13</sup></a>,</em> крохотная галечная бухта в восточной ривьере, спрятанная за отвесными скалами и дикими зарослями маквиса. Этим летом мы ещё не были там из-за работы и множества дел, которые нужно было разгрести перед отъездом. Сейчас как раз появилось время заполнить пробел, и я планировал осуществить это как можно скорее. Завтрашний день отпадал — нам с Джошем предстояла смена на пляже, — так что, когда мы все вышли из воды и отправились к моему дому, чтобы сполоснуться от соли, я озвучил свою идею поехать туда послезавтра.</p><p>Глаза Коннора, как я и рассчитывал, заинтригованно блеснули, когда он услышал, что о бухте известно лишь некоторым местным и вряд ли когда-либо там ступала нога туриста. Сам я узнал о ней от отца, который раньше часто там рисовал, пока из-за ухудшения здоровья ему не стало слишком трудно туда добираться. Стоило папе показать мне, тринадцатилетнему, это место, как уже через день я с гордым видом привёл туда Саймона. Какое-то время бухта была только нашим с ним секретом, где мы могли делать всё, что только пожелаем. Именно там мы с ним впервые поцеловались тем летом — неуклюже стукнувшись зубами, вспыхнув от этого ещё сильнее и снова прильнув друг к другу. Через два года я привёл туда Джоша — пытался наладить тем самым наши незадавшиеся с самого знакомства отношения. Ничего у меня в тот раз не вышло: мы лишь разругались там ещё сильнее и даже подрались. Я страшно жалел тогда, что доверил ему это место; сейчас же оба этих эпизода из отрочества я вспоминал с теплотой — все они в конечном счёте привели к тому, что мы имели сейчас.</p><p>Из-за отсутствия удобных подступов и незаметности бухты ни с возвышенностей, ни с моря (выступ скалы загибался полумесяцем, и, находясь в воде, увидеть углубление за ним можно было лишь с определённого угла) желающих посетить бухту находилось мало даже среди тех, кто о ней знал.</p><p>— Есть оптимальный путь, который мы проложили за эти годы. Но он тоже будет не самым простым, — предупредил Джош.</p><p>— <em><a id="back14" name="back14"></a>Per aspera…<a href="#note14"><sup> 14</sup></a></em> — усмехнулся Коннор. Такими мелочами его было не запугать.</p><p>— Зато о слетевших плавках там можно не волноваться, — добавил Саймон, весело глянув на него. — Купайся и загорай голышом хоть сразу, никто не увидит.</p><p>По тому, как он произнёс это, я лишился всяческих сомнений: море было не единственным безмолвным свидетелем сиюминутной агонии моего либидо. От Саймона не укрылось, что и по какой причине произошло со мной в воде, а связать это с моей идеей съездить в нашу бухту не составляло никакого труда. Отвечая на флирт Коннора своим — причём вполне успешно подражая подсмотренной у него же самого манере, — Саймон поддразнивал вместе с тем и меня. Не произнесённое вслух продолжение его слов упустить было невозможно.</p><p>«Никто не увидит, Коннор. Никто, <em>кроме нас».</em></p><p>— О, так значит, плавки можно не надевать? Потому что я всё равно собирался завтра потерять их в море, — шутливо подыграл ему Коннор. Он ничуть ему не уступал, даже не пытался сбавить обороты.</p><p>Мы засмеялись. Коннор потряс головой, стряхивая с волос воду. Несколько капель попало на мою уже подсохшую на воздухе кожу. Мне тут же захотелось их по ней растереть, чтобы часть этих капель впиталась в меня, а их остатки испарились бы, подарив на прощание молниеносный след обжигающей прохлады.</p><p>Я едва не застонал: до поездки оставалось больше полутора суток. По моим новым меркам — бесконечность.</p><p> </p><p>✰</p><p> </p><p>На нашем заднем дворе я первым по-быстрому сполоснулся под «уличным душем» и передал его остальным. Так называл эту конструкцию отец, хотя на «душ» она походила весьма отдалённо: я просто вывел наружу хозяйственный шланг и приспособил его для своих нужд, когда мне надоело бегать каждый раз в дом из мастерской, чтобы сменить воду и отмыть кисти, тряпки или даже себя (порой я писал довольно импульсивно). Вода из «душа» шла только бодряще ледяная — существенно холоднее, чем в море — и пробуждала в Саймоне с Джошем хулиганские настроения. Судя по их энтузиазму, для того, чтобы нам всем взбодриться, можно было, минуя море, сразу отправиться сюда.</p><p>Пока они брызгались и уворачивались от ледяных струй, отбирая друг у друга шланг, Норт, по праву наименее вымокшего члена нашей компании, отправилась на кухню с целью наскоро сымпровизировать какой-нибудь перекус с собой. Я в это время прокрался наверх в свою «зимнюю» комнату, чтобы добыть сухое бельё. Одни трусы я там же надел на себя, остальные три пары прихватил с собой вместе с полотенцем, решив, что эти мокрые дикари обойдутся и одним — оно было достаточно большим.</p><p>На разошедшихся внизу парней, которые почти перестали сдерживать смех и вопли, я шёпотом прикрикнул из окна:</p><p>— Тише! Разбу́дите отца!</p><p>— Больше ни звука, — с самым серьёзным лицом пообещал Джош, приложив палец к губам. Саймон же в это время направил струю шланга в сторону моего окна. Надо отдать должное, сделал он это действительно молча. Напора ему, само собой, не хватило, и Саймон притворился, что опечалился этим фактом, а затем без предупреждения развернулся и окатил только подошедшего Коннора. Тот ахнул от неожиданности и незамедлительно вступил в их, теперь уже беззвучную, игру.</p><p>Я покачал головой, закрыл створки поплотнее — спальня отца была с другой стороны дома, и спал он обычно крепко, но мало ли, — и спустился обратно в «хижину».</p><p>Коннор появился в дверях первым; вода снова стекала с него ручьями. Я кинул ему полотенце. Пока он вытирался, с порога к нему подскочил Саймон и пристроился к полотенцу с другого конца.</p><p>— Экономим время, — подмигнул он, шутливо пихнув его бедром в бедро. Коннор не преминул пихнуть его в ответ, продолжая ерошить голову.</p><p>— Не только время, — проворчал зашедший последним Джош и, отобрав у них полотенце, попытался найти на нём сухие участки.</p><p>— Компенсирую трусами, — отозвался я, — надевай хоть все.</p><p>Джош фыркнул и вслед за Саймоном привычно натянул принесённые мной сменные трусы (всё-таки решив ограничиться одной парой). К ношению одежды друг друга, включая нижнее бельё, мы всегда относились довольно непритязательно; далеко не факт, что и эти трусы изначально принадлежали мне, а не кому-то из них. Где-то в ящике моего комода лежало даже несколько тонких кружевных, и я слукавлю, если скажу, что кроме Норт их больше никто из нас не примерял. Сама она, впрочем, тоже постоянно таскала наши рубашки и футболки.</p><p>Я не был уверен, как Коннор это воспримет, однако он ничуть не смутился и последовал примеру остальных без колебаний. Он даже не повернулся к нам спиной, пока переодевался. Мокрые трусы были развешены где придётся; Саймон своими живописно украсил пустой мольберт у стены.</p><p>Пока они одевались, вернулась Норт с закрытой корзинкой для велосипеда.</p><p>— Сэндвичи с пармезаном и виноград, — кратко отчиталась она. — Если вы ждали чего-то более изысканного, то в следующий раз будьте предусмотрительней и отправляйте на кухню Джоша.</p><p>— Джош из нас самый кулинарно одарённый, — пояснил я Коннору. — Летом он частенько готовит для нас с отцом. Иногда я подозреваю, что папа именно поэтому позволяет ему тут жить… Ай! — от первого тычка под рёбра я ловко увернулся, но пропустил второй.</p><p>Коннор с улыбкой наблюдал за нами.</p><p>— Но если бы мы отправили на кухню его, то вряд ли бы выдвинулись до рассвета, — усмехнулась Норт. Она, как и мы все, была научена горьким опытом.</p><p>— Зато хорошо бы поужинали, — меланхолично отозвался Джош.</p><p>— Ты хотел сказать «позавтракали».</p><p>— То, что мне нравится, я предпочитаю делать в своем темпе, — Джош пожал плечами. — И не вы ли трое на той неделе уплетали мои канноли за обе щёки и слёзно клялись, что они стоили бы и вечности ожидания?</p><p>Норт уже открыла было рот, собираясь сделать ответный выпад, но Саймон её опередил.</p><p>— Сыр и фрукты… Звучит как что-то, чему не помешает вино, — примирительно заметил он. — Поехали. У меня есть идея.</p><p>Норт одобрительно хмыкнула.</p><p>— Кажется, мне она уже нравится.</p><p>Джош подхватил корзинку у неё из рук, мимоходом нежно взъерошив ей распущенные волосы, и мы начали выдвигаться.</p><p>Перед уходом я ещё раз окинул взглядом мастерскую. Глаза сами выцепили из её хаоса светло-зелёные плавки Коннора на спинке кровати, и я порадовался тому, что так удачно догадался заранее убрать с неё наброски. Норт даже успела аккуратно её застелить, и та выглядела девственно нетронутой. Не вписывался в эту картину только наш маленький зелёный трофей, оставленный сушиться над изголовьем.</p><p>Коннор выходил из «хижины» предпоследним; за порогом он ожидающе обернулся на меня, откинув со лба влажные вьющиеся пряди. Снова эспадрильи, шорты, цветочная рубашка — уже застёгнутая, пусть и не полностью, а лишь до середины груди. Всё то же самое, что и в начале вечера, но теперь в моих глазах неуловимо другое. Теперь под его одеждой, укромно сокрытое, прилегало вплотную к его коже то, что так же знало и мою кожу — или Джоша, или Саймона, или даже всех нас. Мы были ближе к нему, чем когда-либо раньше; думать об этом было захватывающе и упоительно сладко.</p><p>Я понадеялся, что Коннор, умышленно или по забывчивости, оставит эти выданные ему плавки себе. А его, мокрые и солёные, хранящие на себе память о <em>его</em> коже, <em>его</em> тёмных паховых волосах и <em>его</em> расслабленном члене, который я видел сегодня несколько секунд, пока он одевался, — они пусть так и останутся здесь, а потом и вовсе смешаются с нашими, чтобы в будущем каждый из нас носил плавки, которые он чуть не отдал сегодня ночному морю.</p><p> </p><p>✰</p><p> </p><p>Мы вернулись до притихшей тёмной гостиницы, где Норт с Коннором, стараясь не шуметь, добыли себе велосипеды из гаража Оттавио (Джош и я свои докатили в гору пешком). Велосипед Саймона был около виноградника, где он обычно оставлял его по утрам, поэтому он покинул нас минут на десять, а вернулся уже верхом на нём и с заметно потяжелевшим рюкзаком.</p><p>Затормозив рядом с нами ногой и не слезая с седла, он продемонстрировал в приоткрытом рюкзаке две звякнувшие друг о друга бутыли из простого зелёного стекла без каких-либо опознавательных знаков.</p><p>— Слил вчера из пары бочек, — пояснил он нам, с любопытством заглянувшим внутрь. — Альфредо утверждает, что у этих двух вин во время нынешней выдержки открылись оттенки, которых раньше у него не получалось. Скорее всего, дело в новых бочках — в этот раз они из вогезского дуба… — он заметил, как глаза Норт уже готовы вот-вот закатиться оттого, что «кто-то снова начал умничать», и поспешил резюмировать: — В общем, оттенок действительно есть.</p><p>— И что же это за «оттенок»? — спросил Коннор.</p><p>— Называется «вкус безнаказанности», — не удержавшись, хохотнула Норт, подразумевая, что Саймон, должно быть, слил вино без ведома своего наставника.</p><p>— Всё легально, твой дядя в курсе, — утешил её тот, не поддаваясь на провокацию. — Он сам наливал мне их во время проверки. Хотел, чтобы я тоже убедился и что ему не почудилось. А потом предложил взять себе по бутылке обоих на «пробу».</p><p>— Не многовато ли для «пробы»? — насмешливо поинтересовался Джош.</p><p>Саймон пожал плечами, застёгивая молнию на рюкзаке.</p><p>— Честно говоря, Альфредо сам настоял слить побольше. Переживает, что этот привкус может измениться или даже пропасть. Когда дело касается выдерживания, он всегда начинает немного параноить. Эти вина он планирует выдерживать до конца года, будет рождественская партия. Так что у нас, — тут Саймон выразительно приподнял брови, — появилась возможность устроить маленькое Рождество уже сейчас.</p><p>Он зарделся, довольный тем, что добыл такое сокровище, и Норт снова не удержалась подколоть:</p><p>— Какие вы с дядей нетерпеливые!</p><p>— Кто бы говорил, — заметил я. — У вас, Роверо, это семейное.</p><p>Норт ухмыльнулась, не отрицая, и лихо запрыгнула на свой велосипед.</p><p>— Всё-таки неловко, что он отдал мне целых две бутыли, — признался Саймон, когда мы тронулись в путь вверх по склону. — Я-то планировал ограничиться тем, что он мне налил для дегустации.</p><p>— Брось, ты скромничаешь, — отозвалась Норт. — Ему для тебя ничего не жалко. Ты единственный ученик, который продержался под его началом больше года, причём на искреннем интересе. И, что немаловажно, к самому процессу производства, а не только к конечному продукту, — она хмыкнула. — Поверь мне, милый, дядя души в тебе не чает.</p><p>— Ах вот почему я вчера до самой ночи отдраивал в винодельне полы! — со смехом воскликнул Саймон.</p><p>— Может, ты просто оттачивал какой-то важный для винодела навык? — предположил Коннор. — А Альфредо просто следует заветам <a id="back15" name="back15"></a>мистера Мияги.<a href="#note15"><sup> 15</sup></a></p><p>Его лицо было серьёзно, но я видел, что он был готов вот-вот рассмеяться.</p><p>Он отсылался к нашему обсуждению фильмов про единоборства, это было пару дней назад. Тогда же заодно мы выяснили, что в Штатах Коннор пару лет занимался джиу-джитсу, а после ещё полгода — вольной борьбой. «Похоже, с тобой шутки плохи, мистер, — заметила на это Норт. — И как часто ты разбивал чьи-то носы?» «Приходилось», — ответил он и со смехом добавил, что вообще-то частенько прилетало и ему самому.</p><p>Хоть это и прозвучало вполне невинно, но образ, мгновенно спорхнувший с его слов прямиком в мою голову, преследовал меня до тех пор, пока я не выплеснул его на бумагу. Потом, пока сохла краска, я долго смотрел на алые акварельные ссадины, на болезненно заломленные брови, на лиловые подтёки, расползающиеся по светлой коже, и представлял, как стираю струйку крови над его верхней губой. Как осторожно прикладываю лёд к опухшей переносице. Как он, следя за каждым моим действием, втягивает воздух сквозь зубы с тихим, свистящим «с-с-с-с» и, посмеиваясь, опускает горячую ладонь со сбитыми костяшками поверх моей, призывая надавить сильнее. В какой-то момент у меня не осталось сил сопротивляться — ни в мыслях, ни телом; зато осталось в запасе около пяти свободных минут, после которых я долго не мог прийти в чувство, пытаясь собрать себя по частям. Я не знал, что со мной произошло, я был сбит с толку. Но чутьё подсказывало мне одно: кое-что Коннор разбивал гораздо чаще, чем носы.</p><p>Саймон на секунду задумался над шуткой, а затем подтвердил:</p><p>— А ведь и правда, один в один!</p><p>— Ты уверен, что обучаешься у Альфредо именно виноделию, а не чему-то другому? — подхватил Джош, переглянувшись с Коннором.</p><p>Саймон расхохотался.</p><p>— Послушайте, если он велит мне покрасить забор, я точно что-то заподозрю!</p><p>За оживлённым разговором и по ночной прохладе путь, перемежающийся частыми подъёмами и спадами, казался не таким выматывающим, каким мог бы быть в иное время. У меня на руле висел переносной фонарь, который Норт прихватила из гаража, поэтому я ехал чуть впереди, освещая и заодно напоминая остальным дорогу (а Коннору — показывая её в первый раз). Болтая и перешучиваясь, мы добрались до долины меньше чем за час.</p><p>Саймон и Джош повалили велосипеды прямо на землю в нескольких метрах от обочины дороги и, узурпировав мой фонарь, первыми перешагнули через узкий ручеек, отделявший нас от выхода на холм. Вслед за ними, подобрав подол сарафана, легко перепрыгнула его и Норт. Коннор же почему-то не торопился на противоположный берег; он прислонил велосипед к дереву, снял эспадрильи и с ними в руке вошёл в ручей босиком. Видимо, он намеревался перейти его вброд. Я вдохновился его затеей и сделал так же. Не спеша выходить, мы немного прогулялись по течению и обратно в полном молчании, нарушаемом лишь плеском воды. Норт, соблазнившись примером, вернулась, скинула босоножки и присоединилась к нам.</p><p>Ледяная горная вода доставала до колен и приятно остужала гудящие ноги. Забросив свои сандалии куда-то в траву впереди, я наклонился, чтобы умыть лицо и шею, а когда распрямился, то заметил, что бродящий неподалёку Коннор застыл на месте, подставив лицо свежему ветру, теребившему его волосы и ворот рубашки. Затем он закрыл глаза и переступил с ноги на ногу, будто чтобы прочнее укорениться ими в каменистом дне.</p><p>Я сразу понял, что он делает — запечатлевает этот момент. Ночь, запах травы, шелест дремлющего леса, стрекот цикад, журчание горного студёного ручья, в котором он стоит по колено с эспадрильями в руках — это было тем, что ему хотелось запомнить. Куда он хотел позже возвращаться в своих мыслях. И для полноты картины ему была важна каждая деталь, словно мазки кисти на холсте его памяти. Именно этим он по-своему и рисовал — своими ощущениями.</p><p>За его спиной Норт намочила ладони и, подкравшись сзади, опустила ему на шею.</p><p>— <em><a id="back16" name="back16"></a>Prepotente!..<a href="#note16"><sup> 16</sup></a></em> — выдохнул он, распахивая глаза и на мгновение встречаясь ими со мной. Затем он стремительно развернулся, подхватил её, взвизгнувшую, на руки, и решительно вынес из ручья. Норт хохотала, болтая в воздухе ногами, пока он, изображая сердитость, рассекал широкими шагами брод.</p><p>Я знал, что он запечатлевает и это.</p><p>Я запечатлевал тоже.</p><p> </p><p>✰</p><p> </p><p>Жажду утоляли вином Саймона, сохранившим ещё остатки прохлады винного погреба. Рухнув впятером в траву вокруг нашего фонаря, мы пили прямо из горла, передавая бутылки из рук в руки.</p><p>— Верментино? — без задней мысли попыталась угадать Норт, когда одна из них добралась до неё.</p><p>— Альбарола и боско, но ты была близка, — усмехнулся Саймон. — Альфредо экспериментирует. Прошлым летом заплодоносили лозы, которые он привёз из Специи пять лет назад.</p><p>— А! — неопределённо отозвалась Норт и принялась доставать из корзины сэндвичи.</p><p>Это её «А!» могло значить в равной степени «Как здорово!», или «Как скажешь, милый!», или «Я положила в эти сэндвичи слишком мало сыра, будь он неладен!». Она не испытывала ни расстройства от того, что попала мимо сорта, ни энтузиазма по поводу новости о наконец прижившихся лозах.</p><p>Я сразу понял, что Саймон ей этого так не спустит.</p><p>— Попробуй теперь это, — он со смешинкой в глазах протянул ей вторую бутылку.</p><p>— Как будто ты не знаешь, что я не почувствую никакой разницы. И уж тем более всякие твои загадочные <em>«оттенки»!</em> — последнее слово она выделила особенно дразнящей интонацией. — Никогда не разбиралась в этой скукоте.</p><p>— Ну пожалуйста.</p><p>Норт закатила глаза.</p><p>— Ты сведёшь меня с ума, — пожаловалась она перед тем, как сделать глоток. — Не знаю… барберу?</p><p>Саймон тяжко вздохнул и с досадой покачал головой.</p><p>— Ты точно Роверо? — подколол он. — У синьоры глаза бы на лоб полезли от твоих «познаний», уж про Альфредо вообще молчу.</p><p>— Они и без того от меня в ужасе, — парировала Норт. — Это твоё санджовезе — меньшее из того, чего они мне никогда не простят.</p><p>— Это <a id="back17" name="back17"></a>ормеаско.<a href="#note17"><sup> 17</sup></a></p><p>— Хотя бы угадала с цветом, — фыркнула Норт. — Ни черта же тут не видно.</p><p>— Дикарка.</p><p>— Зануда!</p><p>— Слышал бы тебя твой дед…</p><p>— Саймон, <em><a id="back18" name="back18"></a>сhe cazzo vuoi?!<a href="#note18"><sup> 18</sup></a></em> — выругалась наконец Норт. Она выглядела недовольной и ершистой, как растревоженная кошка.</p><p>Саймон со смехом наклонился и чмокнул её в щёку. Норт наморщилась и попыталась увернуться, но он атаковал её щёки до тех пор, пока она не смягчилась, потрепав его по волосам, и не улеглась ему на колени.</p><p>— Земля даст трещину, если они перестанут подначивать друг друга, — с улыбкой проговорил Джош, обращаясь к Коннору, который удивлённо следил за их перепалкой и последующим бурным примирением. — Без шуток. Я всерьёз уверен, что это один из столпов мироздания.</p><p>Коннор, конечно, уже не в первый раз стал свидетелем их шутливой пикировки, но к тому, как внезапно те вспыхивали на ровном месте, требовалось привыкнуть. Это было тем, во что с годами превратилась их давняя привычка соревноваться друг с другом. Она шла ещё со времён отрочества, когда, будучи с самых малых лет друзьями не разлей вода, они одновременно и по уши влюбились в одного и того же человека. В меня. Та их борьба, в отличие от сегодняшней, была далека от безобидной и потрепала обоим немало нервов и даже однажды волос; на какое-то время (к счастью, совсем короткое) они превратились в заклятых врагов. Их вело то же, что и влюблённого в Норт Джоша, яростно заносящего в бухте кулак над моим лицом. Тогда ещё все они были свято уверены, что ответных чувств от меня сможет добиться лишь один из двоих — или вовсе никто. На постепенное совместное развенчание этого мифа у всех нас ушло немало времени и сил.</p><p>Мне хотелось рассказать об этом Коннору. Может быть, даже сейчас, в продолжение пояснений от Джоша, если бы я набрался достаточно смелости. Но вместо этого я смотрел, как двигается его кадык, пока он пьёт переданное ему вино, как из уголка его губ стекает тонкая прозрачная струйка и, обогнув линию челюсти, спускается по шее к ключицам, а затем пропадает за воротником.</p><p>Отерев губы тыльной стороны руки, Коннор протянул вино мне.</p><p>«Белое», — запоздало понял я, соотнеся вкус с цветом струйки на его подбородке. Я больше любил красное, но сейчас мне было всё равно. Обхватывая губами стеклянное горло, я думал лишь о том, что здесь только что были <em>его </em>губы. А до них — губы всех моих возлюбленных. А сейчас — мои.</p><p>Можно ли было назвать это поцелуем, если наши губы касались одной и той же вещи, и оставляли на ней свой след, и смешивались со следами губ друг друга? Я всегда считал, что да. Мне очень нравилась эта идея: она наделяла эту незатейливую безымянную бутылку сакральным смыслом, превращая её в моих глазах из обычного сосуда для вина в беспрецедентный артефакт. Внутри неё было уже не только уникальное по вкусовым качествам вино; теперь её наполняло нечто ещё более ценное, что останется в ней, даже когда всё содержимое будет выпито до капли.</p><p>Ормеаско оказалось чуть более сладким и терпким, хотя оба вина были некрепкими, лёгкими и немного игристыми. Когда бутылка отправилась на второй круг, я растянулся на земле, закинув руку за голову и прислушиваясь к тому, как внутри разливается тепло, циркулируя потоками по моему телу вместе с кровью. Рядом с моей головой в высокой траве оказалась босая ступня Норт. Я украдкой потёрся носом о её лодыжку и поцеловал выступающую косточку. Мне не нужно было даже видеть, как сейчас она улыбнулась краешком рта и немного поморщилась от щекотного прикосновения.</p><p>Враньё, вовсе не украдкой я так поступил. Я надеялся, что все увидели это, что <em>Коннор</em> увидел; я жаждал этого и одновременно с тем панически страшился, а в довершение ко всему этому обжигающему контрасту я ещё и наслаждался им.</p><p>Боско и альбарола? У меня на примете был другой головокружительный ассамбляж, способный встать с экспериментом Альфредо в один ряд.</p><p> </p><p>Джош достал из своего рюкзака радиоприёмник, вытянул с щелчком антенну. Пока он возился, пытаясь поймать волну, Саймон вытащил свой альбом и подтянул фонарь поближе. Видимо, он тоже что-то успел нарисовать за последние дни.</p><p>Саймон рисовал совсем по-другому. Он почти никогда не использовал краски, предпочитая им уголь, реже — сангину и пастель; если он рисовал в цвете, то обычно выбирал холодные палитры. Его линии были резче, чем у меня, штриховка — хаотичнее, а темп — быстрее. В один только вечер, когда Коннор впервые пришёл позировать для меня в «хижину», он сделал с него этюдов пять, пока я возился за своим холстом, и тут же без стеснения показал их нашему натурщику. Его отношение к рисованию вообще было очень свободным; во всех его зарисовках присутствовала неповторимая самобытность, неизбежная для самоучки, который набил руку тем, что на протяжении долгих лет бесхитростно рисовал всё подряд так, как видит сам, особенно не утруждая себя теоретической стороной вопроса. Именно к такой художественной раскованности я всегда стремился в своих работах, долго пытаясь отойти от выстраданной академичности. Я даже бросил ради этого художественную школу, сделав выбор в пользу самообучения по интересующим меня книгам, а из сторонних мнений доверяя лишь редким консультациям отца и некоторых преподавателей из школы, понявших моё решение.</p><p>Я по-хорошему завидовал лёгкости, с которой Саймон подходил к своему творчеству. Вероятно, дело было в том, что для него рисование было просто одним из его хобби, даже не основным — для меня же оно всегда было колоссальной страстью. Тем не менее, именно с рисования началось когда-то наше с ним сближение. Он увидел, как на уроке я пытался нарисовать в тетради голубя, севшего на карниз соседней крыши очень близко к окну нашего класса. Голубь улетел, и я не понимал, как продолжить рисунок, только портил лист. На перемене он подсел ко мне и с серьёзным лицом предложил помочь. «Голубь?» — понимающе спросил он. Я кивнул и протянул ему карандаш. Как позже выяснилось, на тот момент он уже давно искал повода познакомиться со мной.</p><p>Когда Саймон открыл альбом, Норт отняла голову от его колен и придвинулась сбоку, умостила подбородок ему на плечо. Коннор подсел к нему с другой стороны. Я приподнялся на локтях, чтобы тоже посмотреть на новые рисунки: пара свежих пастельных пейзажей, несколько угольных набросков нас всех (включая Коннора) — за волейболом и на танцах, — а также Альфредо, делающего какие-то замеры около дубовой бочки, натюрморт вазы с персиками из гостиничного холла и зарисовка заставленной бокалами полки за его барной стойкой — это то, чего он нам ещё не показывал.</p><p>И было кое-что ещё.</p><p>— Это ты? — спросил Коннор как будто с сомнением, разглядывая следующий за натюрмортами портрет.</p><p>— Нет, — Саймон улыбнулся, с нежностью коснувшись нарисованного лица, на первый взгляд очень похожего на его собственное, но всё же в чём-то неуловимо другого. — Это мой брат. Точнее, каким я его себе представляю.</p><p>Коннор поднял на него удивлённые глаза. Тоже в некотором смятении, мы переглянулись с Джошем и Норт. Все втроём мы подумали об одном: кроме нас, Саймон ещё никому не говорил о своём брате.</p><p>Повернувшись к Коннору, он рассказал ему то же, что и нам около месяца назад.</p><p>— Прошедшей зимой моей семье позвонили из интерната в Монтане. Того самого, куда меня отдали младенцем. Недавно там сменился руководитель, который первым делом провёл ревизию всех скопившихся документов. Боюсь представить, что там творилась за неразбериха после директора Уильямса, если мама с папой с содроганием вспоминают, как забирали меня оттуда в эпоху его руководства… — он невесело хмыкнул. — Словом, выяснилось, что в интернат я поступил тогда не один. И новый директор совершенно случайно обнаружил нелепую бюрократическую ошибку, из-за которой двадцать лет назад мои родители усыновили… неполный комплект. Они даже не знали, что у меня есть близнец. А сам я его… — он запнулся, — совершенно не помню.</p><p>Норт обняла его за плечи.</p><p>— Конечно, милый, — тихо проговорила она, прижавшись виском к виску.— Ты ведь был совсем крохой.</p><p>Джошу наконец удалось пробиться сквозь помехи и настроиться на какую-то волну с играющим на ней хитом прошлого года. Он убавил пронзительное гитарное соло и прислонил приёмник к каменному выступу, где стояла корзинка с сэндвичами.</p><p>Коннор спросил:</p><p>— Ты знаешь, как его зовут?</p><p>— Да, мне сказали, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Даниэль.</p><p>Он перевернул страницу альбома. На следующем листе было уже несколько абрисов, все в разных ракурсах — по плечи, по пояс и в полный рост.</p><p>— Но это всё, что мне о нём известно, — продолжил он. — Знаю только, что его усыновили на год позже меня, потом вернули и через полгода усыновили снова, а дальше, по словам мистера Камски, его след теряется. Может быть, у него и имя сейчас другое.</p><p>Саймон замолк, опустив глаза на рисунки.</p><p>— Есть новости из администрации? — спросил я.</p><p>Он покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет. До них не дозвониться, как всегда. Я сразу подал запрос о поиске через местный муниципалитет, — пояснил он для Коннора. — Директор Камски обещал помочь, чем сможет, со своей стороны. Но в администрации сказали, что процесс займёт кучу времени, ведь мой брат тоже совершеннолетний, а значит, он сейчас может быть где угодно. Я езжу туда каждый месяц, и пока результатов нет. Меня там уже все знают в лицо и шутят, что ещё одного «меня» они точно не выдержат, — он усмехнулся. — Чувствую себя героем кино.</p><p>Коннор улыбнулся.</p><p>Прошлогодний рок-хит по радио сменился на беззаботное диско.</p><p>— Еду послезавтра с утра, — сообщил Саймон уже будничным тоном. — Как раз успею перед бухтой.</p><p>— Я с тобой, — отозвалась Норт. — Спрошу дядю, может, он одолжит машину.</p><p>— В случае чего, встану пораньше и пригоню свою, — присоединился Джош. — Заодно проветрю Маркуса. Если, конечно, вытащу из кровати.</p><p>Он прыснул и увернулся от моей ноги, прицельно направленной пяткой ему в зад — это он так поддевал меня за утреннюю ленность.</p><p>— Будто кто-то в четыре утра может чувствовать себя человеком, — пробурчал я. Но я, конечно, тоже собирался ехать с ними.</p><p>Лицо Саймона посветлело.</p><p>Мы всегда старались создавать ему компанию в этих поездках; за прошедшие полгода это стало у нас маленькой традицией. Правда, нам не всегда удавалось сделать это вчетвером, но в этот раз всё, кажется, складывалось удачно. И даже удачнее, чем мы могли себе представить. Зная, что с утра Коннор всегда проводит время с отцом, мы специально договорились ехать в бухту во второй половине дня, но Саймон всё же решил попытать удачу и предложил ему отправиться в город вместе с нами. К нашему общему изумлению, которое мы дружно попытались скрыть, Коннор смущённо согласился и на это приглашение.</p><p>Мы не могли не спросить про его отца.</p><p>Коннор ответил после крохотной паузы:</p><p>— Не думаю, что он будет против.</p><p>На моей памяти за тот период, что их маленькая семья гостила у Роверо, Андерсон-старший никогда и не бывал против какой-либо инициативы своего сына — по крайней мере, такое впечатление успело сложиться у нас четверых из того, что мы имели возможность наблюдать. Тем не менее, когда в наши совместные вечера мы предлагали Коннору, и не один раз, остаться с нами до утра, он всегда деликатно отказывался и уходил в отель. Сначала я решил, что он попросту подчиняется воле отца, установившего ему комендантский час. Со стороны последнего это было бы вполне ожидаемо, особенно с учётом того, как он сверлил меня взглядом на нашем пляже в день, когда я впервые заговорил с его сыном. На какое-то мгновение меня тогда захлестнула паника, потому что мне показалось, что холод этих непроницаемых голубых глаз ничем не удастся растопить. Пусть на Коннора он смотрел мягче и теплее, это был не просто взгляд обеспокоенного родителя — в ту нашу первую встречу лицом к лицу мне почудилось в нём что-то ещё. Что-то тёмное, тоскливое, жадное. Так смотрят либо на своих заклятых врагов, одержавших над тобой верх, либо на ушедших любовников.</p><p>Однако позже я понял, что Коннор возвращается к нему отнюдь не вынужденно. Это был его собственный выбор. Отец не держал его в ежовых рукавицах, он <em>вообще</em> его не держал — и, как ни парадоксально, этим самым он и приковывал его к себе. До сих пор мне не было до конца ясно, что именно руководило Хэнком Андерсоном: безграничное доверие, мягкотелость или, быть может, и вовсе безразличие к своему внезапно обретённому и уже взрослому отпрыску. Нарочно он делал это или неосознанно, но способ, которым он привязывал к себе своего ребёнка, пугал меня, пожалуй, даже больше его тяжёлого взгляда. Слишком уж явственную я видел дихотомию, которая сегодня снова дала о себе знать нашим разговором перед ночным купанием: насколько Норт стремилась бежать от чрезмерной опеки своих старших родственников, настолько же Коннору хотелось раз за разом возвращаться к тому, кто предоставлял ему полную свободу.</p><p>Отчего-то мне становилось не по себе, когда я думал о том, что однажды он предпочтёт вернуться к отцу навсегда.</p><p>После краткого ответа Коннора мы вчетвером переглянулись, молчаливо сойдясь на том, что расспросы будут излишни. При желании, как мы уже успели убедиться, он поделится с нами и сам.</p><p>— Только не говори никому, — попросил Саймон. — Даже ему. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то сейчас знал, кроме вас и моих родителей. Вполне вероятно, что дело не выгорит, и я стараюсь сильно не тешить себя надеждами. Но представь, что тут начнётся, если все узнают.</p><p>Коннор пообещал.</p><p>Он выглядел восторженным и вместе с тем вдруг немного оробевшим от свалившегося на него секрета. Хотелось коснуться его щёк, лба, шеи, чтобы ощутить теплоту вспыхнувшего на них румянца, плохо различимого при свете фонаря. Он был взволнован и вдохновлён своей <em>сопричастностью;</em> я был рад, что нам удалось подарить ему это чувство.</p><p> </p><p>Мы ещё немного обсудили детство Саймона, его усыновление и родителей, затем постепенно перешли к насущным вопросам о том, кто и что возьмёт с собой в бухту, во сколько лучше будет выдвигаться в город и когда следует вернуться обратно к отелю, чтобы Саймон успел к началу своей смены в баре. Мало-помалу разговор снова перетёк в русло беззаботной болтовни обо всём подряд. Вино пилось легко; ещё легче было наблюдать за тем, как под альбомом Саймона бедро Коннора тесно прижимается к его бедру, пока Саймон переворачивает листы, показывая другие свои зарисовки, и как непринуждённо соприкасаются их колени.</p><p>В какой-то момент мне пришлось отлучиться по прозаическим делам; после, сполоснув руки в ручье, я ненадолго задержался напротив того места, где останавливался совсем недавно Коннор, запоминая свои сиюминутные ощущения. В голову пришла мысль о том, что течение уже давно унесло вниз долины воду, в которой он стоял, стёрло с камней, устилающих дно, следы его ступней. На мгновение мне стало больно от этой мысли, будто бы его исчезновение из того момента бытия забрало его полностью и навсегда, пусть он всё ещё был здесь, и я мог увидеть его прямо сейчас, стоило лишь пройти пару шагов. Это была хорошо знакомая мне боль — боль невосполнимой утраты и осознания собственной непреодолимой беспомощности перед лицом времени, не подвластного человеческой силе — боль, с которой можно было только смириться. Я позволил ей свободно заполнить меня с ног до головы и выдохнул, пропуская насквозь.</p><p>Подойдя обратно к поляне, я обнаружил, что Норт уже успела сползти к Джошу в траву, и теперь они лежали голова к голове. Её вытянутая к небу рука была в его ладони. Вместе они, дурачась, обводили указательными пальцами несуществующие созвездия и на ходу придумывали им несуразные названия. Коннор склонился к коленям Саймона, разглядывая что-то в его альбоме и время от времени бросая задумчивые взгляды вниз, на парочку звездочётов. Когда он распрямился, выбившаяся прядь упала ему на глаза. Саймон заправил её за ухо.</p><p>Я задумался о том, что заставило сегодня Саймона доверить одну из своих главных тайн человеку, которого мы знали без малого всего пару недель. Ответ я нашёл практически сразу, когда Коннор поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся, а Саймон вернул улыбку, не сразу отнимая руку от его волос. Это было то же, что позволяло мне сейчас даже издалека ощущать шелковистость тёмных волос и теплоту кожи его уха, будто бы их касались мои собственные пальцы; это было то же, что позволяло мне видеть звёзды и выдуманные из них созвездия, даже не поднимая головы на небо.</p><p> Коннор вызывал в каждом из нас то же чувство необъяснимого родства, которое мы испытывали друг к другу и которое безошибочно узнавали в нём. Доверять ему казалось самой естественной вещью на свете.</p><p>Если бы у меня было с собой хоть что-то для рисования, я бы немедля нарисовал их всех прямо здесь и сейчас, наплевав даже на то, что света луны явно было бы слишком мало. Конечно, я мог бы попросить альбом и уголь у Саймона, но тогда пришлось бы подойти к ним, и этот конкретный момент — то, каким я видел его, — был бы безвозвратно упущен. После того, что я только что испытал у ручья, разрушать его мне не хотелось. Поэтому я опустился на землю в нескольких шагах от них, решив немного понаблюдать и позже сделать наброски по памяти.</p><p>Они заметили меня, но ничего не сказали — привыкли за годы к моим причудам и уже не удивлялись. Коннор задержал на мне взгляд чуть дольше остальных: сначала недоумённый, затем — заинтересованный. Потом он отвлёкся на сигарету, которую протянула ему Норт — они передавали её друг другу, как и вино. Затянувшись, он снова бросил на меня взгляд и слегка прищурился. Теперь он смотрел изучающе.</p><p>Стоило Саймону закрыть альбом, как Коннор поднялся и передал сигарету ему (перед этим он на несколько секунд положил на его колено руку, в которой зажимал её меж пальцев). Затем он направился ко мне. После его ухода Саймон спустился к Джошу и Норт. Я был практически уверен в том, что Норт, воспользовавшись моментом и своим укрытием, коротко поцеловала сейчас по очереди их обоих.</p><p>Когда Коннор подошёл, я приглашающе кивнул на траву рядом с собой. Он уселся, сложив ноги по-турецки. Я заметил, что ступни у него были босые — как и Норт, он так и не обулся после ручья.</p><p>Какое-то время мы просто молчали. Он покусывал губу, задумчиво улыбаясь то ли своим мыслям, то ли тому, что собирался произнести. Я наблюдал за ним искоса; иногда наши взгляды встречались, и смущение, которое окатывало нас обоих в эти моменты, было красноречивее любых слов. Но всё же мне было любопытно, что он скажет, и потому не заговаривал первым.</p><p>Наконец он откинулся спиной назад, опираясь ладонями о землю, и повернулся ко мне.</p><p>— Так значит, здесь ты любишь рисовать? — спросил он.</p><p>Действительно, дошло до меня, с момента приезда мы даже не поговорили об этом — а ведь я привёл их всех сегодня сюда, чтобы показать своё <em>covo segreto</em> в первую очередь ему.</p><p>— Да, — я кивнул.</p><p>— Почему именно здесь?</p><p>Я пожал плечами и ответил более уклончиво, чем хотел бы:</p><p>— Далеко от отеля и от пляжа, заросли скрывают поляну от дороги. Есть ручей, чтобы набирать воду и разводить краски.</p><p>Он недоверчиво покосился на меня. Причины звучали уж слишком приземлённо, и мне показалось, что он ожидал услышать что-то другое.</p><p>— Мне тоже здесь очень нравится, — проговорил он, однако, совершенно искренне. Он умел иногда говорить так, будто распахивал передо мной на миг свою душу, а не рубашку.</p><p>Хотел бы я знать, нравилось ли ему это место само по себе или потому, что он был здесь с нами.</p><p>— Днём тут тоже хорошо, — сказал я. — Честно говоря, в такое время я здесь впервые. Рисовать я сюда приезжаю до темноты, по понятным причинам.</p><p>Он снова посмотрел в сторону островка света в нескольких метрах от нас, где из травы виднелись только три пары согнутых в коленях ног. Досюда приглушённо доносилась болтовня парней и голос Норт, негромко подпевающей своей любимой <a id="back19" name="back19"></a>песне Клаудии Мори.<a href="#note19"><sup> 19</sup></a> Коннору сейчас открывался ровно тот же обзор, что и мне пару минут назад. Правда, без него самого и без Саймона, который сейчас тоже лежал в траве, однако представить, что видел только что я, не составило ему труда.</p><p>— Но пару минут назад ты ведь тоже хотел нас нарисовать, верно? — проницательно спросил он.</p><p>— Как ты догадался?</p><p>— Иногда ты смотришь… по-другому. Как будто насквозь, но вместе с тем как бы охватывая целиком. Словно видишь то, что незаметно другим. И, может быть, что в иное время незаметно даже тебе самому. — Он опустил глаза и добавил: — Хэнк порой смотрит так же.</p><p>Я всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что он называет отца по имени.</p><p>И как часто он видел у меня такой взгляд? Если он понимал, что стоит за этим взглядом, то значит, он понимал и то, как часто я хотел его нарисовать? Даже только за одну эту ночь?..</p><p>Я не нашёл, чем могу ответить на его разоблачительное наблюдение, кроме как своим честным намерением:</p><p>— Я решил, что нарисую вас позже.</p><p>Он улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Расскажи, кого ты здесь рисовал, — попросил он.</p><p>Кого я рисовал здесь?..</p><p>Последние две недели — в основном тебя, милый. Ты и представить себе не можешь, сколько раз за эти дни я приезжал сюда для этого.</p><p>— Почти всех, — ответил я. — Саймона, Джоша, Норт. Отца, Лео. Маму… Братьев Роверо, Имельду, некоторых учителей. Даже Кудрявого Фабио, — я усмехнулся.</p><p>— А меня?</p><p>Я ответил после секундной паузы.</p><p>— И тебя.</p><p>Ответ неожиданно дался мне проще, чем я думал, — такой же естественный, как его вопрос.</p><p>Его улыбка стала шире; он снова закусил губу, будто стремясь её удержать. Моё признание настолько осчастливило его?</p><p>Теперь он знал, что у меня есть не только его незаконченный масляный портрет на холсте и пара эскизов для него. Был бы он так же счастлив, узнай он, <em>сколько</em> у меня на самом деле рисунков с ним?</p><p>Наверное, чтобы скрыть своё смущение, он запустил руку в траву и принялся наблюдать, как травинки скользят сквозь пальцы. Выступившая из-за облаков луна осветила его лицо, выхватывая на нём крохотные детали, незаметные в тени. Белое пятнышко звезды на виске, последняя, ещё не отлетевшая пайетка, веснушки на скулах, родинки на щеке — одна, вторая, третья. На линии челюсти притаился небольшой прыщик; он особенно тронул меня, потому что как ничто другое добавлял его обладателю оттенок очаровательного несовершенства. Это было всё равно что его сокровенное признание мне в своей земной природе. Я был совершенно заворожён; даже в своём несовершенстве Коннор был совершенен.</p><p>Кожа на его носу немного слезала — в первые дни по приезду он у него слегка обгорел. Я находил это бесконечно милым.</p><p>— У тебя шелушится нос, — зачем-то сказал я.</p><p>Тут же захотелось дать себе по лбу. «Шелушится нос»? Господи, Маркус, что с тобой не так?</p><p>Коннор дотронулся до него, наморщил. Потёр двумя пальцами от переносицы до кончика.</p><p>— Так всегда, когда я на солнце, — признался он, а мне захотелось поцеловать этот нос. Нет, даже взять его в рот, хотя бы на мгновение. Обхватить губами, как я мог бы сделать это с головкой его члена. Немного втянуть, вынудить его открыть рот, чтобы он вдохнул воздух, который я перекрыл бы ему губами. Может, я бы переключился на этот рот. Рано или поздно.</p><p>Вместо этого я спросил:</p><p>— Веснушки тоже?</p><p>— Нет, — покачал головой, — они у меня всегда. Но сейчас их немного больше.</p><p>— Их я тоже нарисую.</p><p>Это вырвалось быстрее, чем я успел подумать. Но я не жалел. Мне хотелось быть с ним откровенным в нашем флирте — а мы, разумеется, сейчас безжалостно флиртовали.</p><p>— Только их?</p><p>— Только их.</p><p>— Тогда тебе придётся изучить их поближе, — заметил он.</p><p>— Придётся, — согласился я. — Изучу предельно внимательно.</p><p>— Постарайся, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Не упущу ни одной.</p><p>— Будь так добр.</p><p>— И ещё я поцелую их. Если позволишь.</p><p>Он засмеялся.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Мне понравилось, с какой лёгкостью он это сказал — будто бы не было ничего естественнее, чем моё спонтанное намерение. Будто он всегда знал, что его веснушки предназначены целиком и полностью лишь для того, чтобы их рисовали и целовали. Как море создано для морских созданий, как кислород — для того, чтобы им дышали.</p><p>Не дожидаясь, когда стихнет его смех, я приблизился и прижался губами к его скуле.</p><p>Он тихо, будто удивлённо выдохнул — можно подумать, он не ожидал, что я осуществлю задуманное прямо сейчас, — однако не отстранился. Его кожа была тёплой и нежной; я чувствовал на ней тончайшие волоски, не видные глазу даже при свете дня, пока неотрывно вёл губами по линии скулы. Добравшись до переносицы, я оставил поцелуй и на ней, а потом опустил ладонь на его затылок, мягко разворачивая к себе другим боком. Коннор догадливо поддался моей руке, и я расцеловал его вторую скулу.</p><p>Тут веснушки закончились.</p><p>— Знаешь, родинки тоже ничего, — шепнул я и прижался к одной на его щеке. Он не стал возражать.</p><p>Ещё одна была на подбородке. Чтобы подобраться к ней, я взял его кончиками пальцев и поднял на себя. Я даже успел случайно наткнуться на маленький участок щетины, который он упустил — наверное, впопыхах — при сегодняшнем бритье. Ещё одно крохотное несовершенство, о котором знал только я. Не удержавшись, я поцеловал и его, а затем, с особым трепетом, крохотную воспалённую припухлость рядом. Я уже знал, что буду немного скучать по этому прыщику, когда тот полностью исчезнет.</p><p>Мне повезло, что рядом с ним тоже была родинка — так я мог оправдать свой порыв. Жаль, что она оказалась последней на его лице.</p><p>— Их у меня больше, — тихо сказал Коннор.</p><p>— Правда? — я ненадолго задержался напротив его губ, давая им почувствовать на себе моё близкое дыхание. По нашему соглашению я не мог их касаться — они были совершенно чисты, никаких родимых пятен на них не было и в помине, — но мне было интересно, потянется ли он теперь ко мне сам.</p><p>Он не потянулся. Даже не попытался. Но испытать разочарование по этому поводу я не успел, потому что заметил, как подрагивали его опущенные ресницы.</p><p>Он был готов к тому, что это тоже сделаю я.</p><p>«Какой же тогда интерес?» — вспомнились мне недавние слова Норт. Я хмыкнул им про себя и мягко потянул Коннора назад, открывая себе его шею, чтобы напоследок прижаться к родинке над ключицей.</p><p>— Правда, — выдохнул он. Его полустон отдался слабой гулкой вибрацией прямиком в мои губы.</p><p>Как будто я не знал и сам, что за воротом цветной рубашки все его плечи и спина усыпаны родинками, которые ждут причитающихся им поцелуев.</p><p> </p><p>✰</p><p> </p><p>Взгляд Норт я почувствовал ещё до того, как отстранился от Коннора — она наблюдала за нами уже несколько минут и даже не стала делать вид, что я застал её врасплох за своим занятием. От Коннора это тоже не укрылось, когда он открыл глаза. Растерянность на его лице промелькнула и исчезла всего за долю секунды, а затем он светло улыбнулся мне и предложил:</p><p>— Пойдём к остальным?</p><p>Можно было бы подумать, что он решил притвориться, будто ничего не заметил, но я увидел полностью обратное: понимание и принятие того, что рядом с нами нет смысла скрываться и юлить.</p><p>Смущение всегда только распаляло его любопытство. Я обожал в нём эту черту.</p><p>Он поднялся первым и протянул мне ладонь, чтобы помочь встать. Я насладился крепкой хваткой, когда взял его руку и, прежде чем выпустить её, невесомо погладил его большой палец своим — достаточно для того, чтобы он заметил это, но недостаточно для того, чтобы смог точно определить, случайно я это сделал или же намеренно. Мне хотелось, чтобы эта недосказанность будоражила его так же, как и меня.</p><p>По тому, как переглянулись между собой Джош и Саймон, когда мы вернулись обратно, я понял, что наше с Коннором маленькое исследование не утаилось и от них. Норт с ухмылкой сообщила нам, что вино закончилось; я явственно видел, что она что-то задумала, но пока не понимал, что.</p><p>— Вина были замечательными, Саймон, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Я никогда не пробовал ничего подобного, хоть я и не большой знаток в этих вопросах.</p><p>Норт не удержалась и хихикнула.</p><p>— Ох, дорогой, «в этих вопросах» среди нас знаток только один. И он ни на секунду не даёт нам об этом забыть!..</p><p>Саймон скорчил ей вредную рожицу и бросил в неё пучком только что сорванной травы. Норт невозмутимо отряхнулась и соизволила добавить, что вина и правда были «недурными», а в переводе с её лексикона это действительно означало довольно высокую оценку. Тут мы все подхватили это хвалебное настроение и принялись просить Саймона передать Альфредо наши благодарности и комплименты, на что Саймон справедливо заметил, что он здесь не единственный обладатель говорящего рта и каждый желающий может осыпать его наставника дифирамбами и лично.</p><p>— Кстати говоря, на дне ещё немного осталось, — Норт расслабленно покачала обе бутыли, держа пальцами за горлышки. — Думаю, нам нельзя упускать и капли такого драгоценного напитка.</p><p>Её глаза хитро блеснули — совсем так же, как несколько лет назад во время игры в «бутылочку», из которой она умудрилась выйти полностью нецелованной, при этом подстроив всё так, что нам с Саймоном и Джошем пришлось перецеловаться не по одному разу. Мы до сих пор недоумевали, как она это провернула.</p><p>Но я сомневался, что сейчас она планирует воспроизвести этот фокус — повторяться Норт не любила.</p><p>— Там едва ли наберётся на глоток, — приглядевшись, заметил Джош.</p><p>— Так и есть, — подтвердила Норт, лукаво щурясь, и я понял, что именно этого наблюдения она и ждала.</p><p>Коннор предложил:</p><p>— Разыграем, кому он достанется?</p><p>— Видишь ли, милый, — она улыбнулась, — мы с детства привыкли всем делиться друг с другом. Даже крохами.</p><p>— Как же мы разделим крохи вина? — полюбопытствовал Коннор.</p><p>Вопрос он задал вполне невинно, но я видел, как полыхнули его глаза. Мне нравилось, что он уже интуитивно подыгрывал затее, которая, неозвученная, пока только витала в воздухе.</p><p>— Ничего сложного. Нам лишь нужна поверхность, с которой будет проще всего их собрать, — Норт озорно дёрнула бровью. — Смотри.</p><p>Наклонив к себе бутылку с остатками ормеаско, она дала светло-рубиновым каплям попасть на её сомкнутые губы и легонько сжала их, распределяя равномерно по верхней и нижней, как помаду.</p><p>Затем повернулась ко мне.</p><p>— Выбирай.</p><p>Ах, вот оно что.</p><p>Норт смотрела азартно-выжидающе; помимо её взгляда я ощущал на себе взгляды каждого из остальных: заинтересованный — Саймона, слегка встревоженный — Джоша, заворожённый — Коннора. Я понял, что она обратилась ко мне первому ещё и для того, чтобы я, обычно раньше других улавливающих её самые безумные идеи, показал остальным пример.</p><p>Что ж, мне хватило пары мгновений, чтобы сделать свой выбор.</p><p>Наклонившись к Норт, я втянул её верхнюю губу, легко прикусил, выпустил. На языке остался сладковато-терпкий привкус вина.</p><p>Она улыбнулась, довольная моей понятливостью, и повернулась к Коннору.</p><p>— Тебе — вторая.</p><p>Коннор потянулся к ней ещё быстрее, чем я.</p><p>Мне показалось, что по моим собственным губам прокатился разряд тока, когда он вначале мягко провёл языком по её нижней, а затем обхватил своими, легонько всасывая с неё остатки ормеаско. Как и я, он не закрывал глаз; Норт и подавно. У меня перехватывало дыхание от мысли, что сейчас он ощущает то же, что и я пару мгновений назад — не только вкус вина, но и тонкий привкус сигареты, выкуренной незадолго до нашего с ним возвращения, и мягкость её губ, украдкой целовавших в травяном убежище Джоша и Саймона, и тепло её загорелой, бархатистой кожи.</p><p>Он оторвался от неё спустя каких-то пару секунд. Его глаза взволнованно блестели.</p><p>Норт снова сомкнула губы — теперь смешивая на них влагу его и моей слюны. Надо же: этого не случилось совсем недавно, когда поодаль от всех я изучал его веснушки, чтобы случиться сейчас — и прямо на её губах. Норт знала, что меня впечатлит её план.</p><p>Она соединяла нас через себя.</p><p>Коннор встретился со мной взглядом и отвёл его; мне стало интересно, подумал ли он о том же самом.</p><p>— Принцип несложный, правда? — Норт взяла вторую бутылку с остатками белого вина. — Повторишь?</p><p>Коннор кивнул, сверкнув глазами, и запрокинул голову. Норт осторожно наклонила бутылку к его рту. Он поймал им светлые капли и, подобно ей, дал им впитаться в свои губы.</p><p>Нижнюю захватил Саймон. Я заметил, как рука Коннора дёрнулась, чтобы потянуться к нему, но он преодолел этот порыв, сжав её в кулак на своём колене. Ему хотелось <em>касаться</em> нас, это видели мы все. Но он не поддавался этому желанию — по крайней мере, пока — потому что так же верно, как и мы, уловил негласное правило этой игры-испытания: не вовлекаться в настоящий поцелуй. Это было самым сложным. И самым бесподобным.</p><p>Я был почти уверен в том, что он сможет продержаться до конца.</p><p>Напоследок Саймон легко подтолкнул его губу языком и отстранился.</p><p>— Таких оттенков у этого вина точно ещё не было, — произнёс он, усмехнувшись.</p><p>Коннор был уже не просто взволнован: он пылал. Свет фонаря выхватывал его заалевшие скулы и бликовал в повлажневших глазах. Его дыхание участилось, вздымая и опуская грудь, частично скрытую рубашкой.</p><p>Он повернулся к Джошу и повторил за Норт:</p><p>— Вторая — тебе.</p><p>— <em><a id="back20" name="back20"></a>Gli ultimi bocconcini sono i migliori…<a href="#note20"><sup> 20</sup></a></em> — пробормотала Норт себе под нос. От избытка эмоций она снова перешла на итальянский.</p><p>Чтобы Джош смог дотянуться до Коннора, им обоим пришлось перегнуться через Саймона. Джош осторожно, почти целомудренно обхватил его верхнюю губу, и в тот же момент я понял, что поспешил в своём предположении. Терпение Коннора было на пределе; видимо, именно эта деликатность Джоша и стала последней каплей, надорвав что-то у него внутри.</p><p>Его брови дрогнули и нахмурились, прочертили на лбу напряжённую складку. В следующее мгновение он прикрыл глаза и подался вперёд, соединяясь с чужими губами полностью.</p><p>Норт не сдержала восхищённый выдох, непроизвольно стиснув наши с Саймоном ладони.</p><p>Коннор тут же замер, не решаясь ни открыть глаза, ни отстраниться. Он уже осознал, что переступил грань. То, как открыто и простосердечно он стремился к близости более полной и откровенной, напомнило мне о его невинной убеждённости несколькими часами ранее в том, что мы поехали бы сюда, в <em>covo segreto,</em> без него, если бы он немного опоздал или предпочёл бы вместо неё отдых после длительной дневной экскурсии. Он был искренен, он был уязвим, и нежность, которую мы все испытали к нему в тот момент, была ошеломительна.</p><p>Но одновременно с тем стало кристально ясно и кое-что ещё: пройдёт пара секунд, и он отшатнётся в смятении и стыде.</p><p>Втроём мы затаили дыхание; теперь всё зависело от Джоша.</p><p>Джош справился с таким поворотом событий блестяще, практически без заминки — так же, как и мы, до глубины души тронутый искренностью этого маленького срыва. Он легко усмехнулся прямо в его губы, опустил ладонь ему на щёку и коротко, но ласково ответил на поцелуй.</p><p>Коннор облегчённо выдохнул, расслабляя напрягшиеся плечи.</p><p>Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Джош задумчиво провёл большим пальцем по своей губе, но ничего не сказал. Коннор тоже молчал, потупив глаза. Впрочем, выглядел он немного ошалело и вряд ли был готов заговорить первым.</p><p>Быстрее всех на помощь им пришла Норт, которая снова вспомнила английский язык.</p><p>— Значит, вы всё-таки решили довести мой способ до ума, — насмешливо прокомментировала она.</p><p>Я хмыкнул про себя. Чтобы Коннор — и беспрекословно следовал инструкциям? Можно подумать, она рассчитывала на иной исход.</p><p>— Саймон прав, так полнее раскрывается вкус вина, — отшутился он. В беззаботность его слов можно было бы легко поверить, если бы его голос не был таким охрипшим. Едва ли он вообще помнил о вине во время поцелуя.</p><p>Я мог только представить, какой раскалённой была сейчас его кожа.</p><p>Был ли он возбуждён?</p><p>Уверен, что да.</p><p>Думал ли он о том, что его возбуждение сейчас облегает чужое бельё?</p><p>Мне бы этого хотелось…</p><p>Но его сейчас, должно быть, занимали несколько иные мысли. Он уже успел обвести нас всех затуманенным взглядом, который начал обретать ясность, стоило ему заметить наши с Норт и Саймоном по-прежнему сцепленные руки.</p><p>Пути назад больше не было. Я видел, как на его живом, подвижном лице неизбежно проступает понимание.</p><p>С самого первого дня нашего знакомства мы были близки с ним, предчувствуя родство наших мыслей и чувств; мы утаивали от него природу наших отношений только лишь по привычке, для виду, в душе каждый ничего не желая сильнее, чем поскорее сбросить все таинства к чёрту. Никогда до этого момента мы не были раскрыты перед ним более, а он — перед нами. Я мог вообразить, как в его голове сейчас деталь к детали вырисовывается картина, сотканная из его наблюдений и ощущений, и выступает далеко за края холста, мольберта, мастерской, простираясь по земле, по морю, по воздуху, вдаль и вверх — к самым звёздам.</p><p>Вот так это и произошло: он догадался.</p><p>Не мог не догадаться.</p><p>Я не знал, было ли это началом или концом, но всё внутри меня горело и трепетало от ослепительной надежды.</p><p> </p><p>✰</p><p> </p><p>Потрясённый своим открытием, Коннор сидел в траве среди нас, пылающий, растерянный и смущённый. Нам всем хотелось сейчас успокоить его и приласкать, дать ему тепло, которое мы так привыкли давать друг другу. И о стольком ему рассказать.</p><p>Но всего этого и так было слишком много за одну ночь — даже для такого, как он. Жадно впитывая в себя все сегодняшние впечатления до капли, он переполнился до краёв и теперь захлёбывался, опьянённый ими гораздо сильнее, чем вином. Как бы ни тревожила меня предстоящая разлука с ним, ему всё равно нужно было отдохнуть.</p><p>Пожалуй, нам всем бы это не помешало.</p><p>Небо на востоке уже начинало терять черноту, заливая горизонт робкой прозрачной синевой.</p><p>— Скоро начнёт светать, — сказал я. — Пора возвращаться назад.</p><p>Как будто для того, чтобы наглядно проиллюстрировать мои слова, Саймон подавил кулаком зевок и потёр глаза. Только после этого мы все вдруг впервые в полной мере ощутили, насколько устали за прошедший день и близившуюся к концу ночь. Норт с пустой корзинкой на коленях лениво потянулась и начала было подниматься на ноги, но затем простонала и рухнула обратно, укладывая голову Саймону на плечо.</p><p>— Оставьте меня здесь, — пробурчала она. — Вернусь к завтраку.</p><p>Джош, упаковывающий приёмник, оценивающе оглядел её и резюмировал:</p><p>— Кажется, выхода нет. Придётся искупать её в речке.</p><p>На Норт угроза не произвела никакого впечатления.</p><p>— Сай, ты — за руки, я — за ноги, — распорядился Джош, наклоняясь и хватая её за лодыжки.</p><p>Норт с визгом взбрыкнула ногой.</p><p>— Да встаю я, встаю! — воскликнула она. — Попридержи свои методы экзекуции для Маркуса.</p><p>— Действенные методы, позволь заметить. Да ведь, Маркус?</p><p>В ответ я прицелился и запульнул в Джоша скомканным покрывалом. Краем глаза я заметил, что Коннор смеётся.</p><p>— Маркус сказал «да», — перевёл Джош, невозмутимо складывая прилетевшее покрывало уголок к уголку.</p><p>Пока мы собирали наши немногочисленные вещи, обувались и оттряхивали одежду от травы, Коннор оставался немногословен. Однако, к нашему облегчению, он не стремился отстраниться и перешучивался вместе с нами так же охотно, как и всегда. Судя по всему, ему быстро удалось вынырнуть из того лёгкого оцепенения, в которое его ввергло наше безмолвное откровение.</p><p>Перед тем, как сесть на велосипеды, Саймон и Джош отлучились в заросли по нужде, а Норт спустилась умыться к ручью, чтобы немного взбодриться. Мы снова остались вдвоём. Подняв свой велосипед за руль, Коннор обернулся напоследок на поляну. Он снова делал то же, что и по приезду — закреплял это место в своей памяти, но теперь он добавлял к своему впечатлению ещё и всё произошедшее здесь с ним после того, как он вынес Норт на руках из ручья.</p><p>Мне захотелось показать ему, что я тоже знаю о его маленьком ритуале.</p><p>Я направился к нему.</p><p>— Спасибо, что показал мне, — сказал он, обернувшись на звук моих шагов. — <em>Твоё место.</em></p><p>Он имел в виду не только мою секретную поляну в низовье долины.</p><p>— Мне хотелось, чтобы ты его увидел, — ответил я искренне. Это было моим заветным желанием с того момента, как мы впервые пожали друг другу руки.</p><p>Он улыбнулся.</p><p>На его виске до сих пор поблёскивала последняя пайетка, которую я разглядывал совсем недавно, когда мы сидели с ним вдвоём в отдалении от остальных, и я, поддавшись стихийной идее, спросил:</p><p>— Как ты относишься к сувенирам?</p><p>— Люблю открытки, — признался он. — У меня их с местными видами скопилось уже много.</p><p>— Обычно это люди берут с собой сувениры из мест, где они побывали, — сказал я. — Но иногда место само хотело бы получить что-то от них на память.</p><p>— Это место из таких? — догадливо предположил он.</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>— Что оно хочет взять на память?</p><p>Вместо ответа я протянул руку к его виску, подцепил пайетку ногтем и снял. Она легко поддалась, оставшись на подушечке указательного пальца.</p><p>Коннор прищурился, разглядывая крохотный круглешок, тускло поблёскивающий в свете луны.</p><p>— Оставим её здесь? — предложил я.</p><p>Он посмотрел мне в глаза.</p><p>— Раз место этого хочет… — не договорив, он смахнул пайетку с кончика моего пальца своим, и та затерялась где-то в густой траве. Проводив её взглядом, он добавил: — Это меньшее, что я мог бы в нём оставить.</p><p>Его висок, выделявшийся на фоне остальной загорелой кожи своей бледностью, казался мне теперь особенно беззащитным и уязвимым.</p><p>И в то же время больше ничто не скрывало светившую с него звезду.</p><p>Мне нравилось, что эта последняя пайетка, сросшаяся с Коннором на несколько дней, самая выносливая и упорная из остальных, навсегда останется где-то в моём <em>covo segreto.</em> Как последний недостающий кусочек мозаики, который все мы на самом деле уже давно носили повсюду с собой, но позволили ему найтись и встать наконец на своё место именно здесь.</p><p>Именно здесь…</p><p>По дороге назад я решил: если Коннор спросит меня снова, почему я выбрал именно это место для своего «тайного логова», я расскажу ему о том, как почти шесть лет назад, совершенно случайно я впервые его нашёл. Расскажу о том, как после той самой драки с Джошем мчался из бухты прочь, остервенело крутя педали и не разбирая дороги сквозь злые слёзы, застилающие глаза. О том, как налетел колесом на камень и вместе с велосипедом сверзился по склону прямо к тому ручью, где он сегодня остужал свои натруженные ноги. О том, чьи лица стояли у меня перед взором и чьи голоса сливались в моих ушах в один, пока я горько рыдал, уткнувшись в землю и цепляясь пальцами за траву, и только эта земля и эта трава, и тихо журчащий ледяной ручей, и шелестящие от ветра деревья были свидетелями моего бессильного горя.</p><p>Я расскажу ему о том, как меня раздирало изнутри в клочья от мучительной, оглушающей <em>любви,</em> но я ещё не догадывался о том, что это была именно она. Прошёл не один год, прежде чем я понял это. Но именно в тот день, после дурацкой драки с Джошем и глупого падения с велосипеда, когда я немного успокоился и смыл в ручье слёзы и кровь из ссадин, я достал из порвавшегося рюкзака свой помятый альбом и впервые нарисовал нас всех вместе, рядом, на одном листе.</p><p> </p><p>✰</p><p> </p><p>Мы разошлись у самой гостиницы. Саймон первым свернул наверх к своему дому, подмигнув Коннору на прощание и сопроводив свой отъезд задорным выкриком через плечо: <em>«Ciao, americano!».</em> Коннор усмехнулся, махнул ему рукой, а затем, распрощавшись с нами до завтра, вместе Норт направился к отелю.</p><p>Впотьмах спускаться на велосипедах по крутому холму было бы самоубийством, так что мы с Джошем покатили их в сторону склона пешком. Обернувшись под зелёной аркой, я успел увидеть, как у парадных дверей отеля Норт притянула Коннора к себе, чтобы клюнуть в щёку. Затем она отделилась от него и проскользнула в соседний неприметный вход для персонала. Я знал, что она пожелала ему сладких снов и назвала его «милый».</p><p>Всю дорогу, что мы спускались к берегу, в носу у меня стоял запах, который я вдохнул, обняв его на прощание и поцеловав в висок. Горьковатый оттенок сигарет Норт и цветочно-травяной, алкогольный — вина Альфредо, дорожная пыль, морская соль. Сквозь смесь ароматов, окутавших его за прошедшую ночь, я успел с трепетом уловить уже знакомые мне тонкие нотки терпкого пота и сладковатые — какого-то солнцезащитного крема (я выяснил, что так пахнет именно он, позавчера, когда на пляже подошёл к ним с отцом поздороваться и заметил флакон у него в руках).</p><p>Жаль, я не умел рисовать запахи.</p><p>Когда мы добрались до дома, Джош прислонил велосипед к стене «хижины» и, поймав брошенные мной ключи, скрылся внутри. Я задержался во дворе, прислушиваясь к звукам уходящей ночи, которая в эти самые минуты сливалась с новым утром. Плеск волн у причала напомнил мне кое о чём; оставив рядом с велосипедом Джоша свой, я обогнул мастерскую и направился к веранде, где отец оставил вчера вечером свой свежий морской пейзаж — до ухода я так и не успел увидеть конечный результат.</p><p>Пейзаж по прежнему стоял там, даже не снятый с мольберта. Сквозь полутьму, которую застенчиво рассеивал тусклый свет сереющего на востоке неба, я вгляделся в холст. Это была одна из его многочисленных <a id="back21" name="back21"></a>марин<a href="#note21"><sup> 21</sup></a>: залив в остаточном мареве заходящего солнца. Я узнал очертания знакомого гористого горизонта, соединяющегося к северу с линией моря — вид, на который выходили окна его спальни и который лучше всего просматривался с нашего пирса.</p><p>Я не раз задавался вопросом: не потому ли отец из раза в раз писал одного и того же героя, что, пленённый им однажды, теперь с помощью красок и кистей отчаянно пытался добраться до его сути? Или же, сумев всё-таки её уловить, стремился изобразить её истинной и непреложной — такой, какой её видел только он?</p><p>С годами я всё больше и больше склонялся к третьему варианту — в котором он, заранее признав своё поражение, сейчас лишь с лёгким сердцем наслаждался самим процессом. Но в том и была его победа. Даже если его последние картины и ускользали от фокуса внимания придирчивых ценителей из внешнего мира, все те немногие, кого им удавалось зацепить, любили их всей душой — за их искренность и удивительную простоту.</p><p>Джош нашёл меня там, на веранде. Он был уже без майки, но ещё не успел снять шорты (или же, не дождавшись меня, натянул их обратно, чтобы отправиться на поиски).</p><p>— Опять ускользаешь, — произнёс он без укора, опёршись о перила.</p><p>— Обещал отцу посмотреть его новую картину, — я кивнул на холст.</p><p>Он поднялся по лестнице и встал рядом, за плечом. Прищурился, изучая. Развёрнутой рецензии я от него не ждал — всё-таки его стихией была музыка, и с помощью аккордов он выражал свои впечатления куда охотнее. Тем не менее, по настроению он всё же умел выносить краткие, но меткие вердикты.</p><p>— Вдохновляюще, — заключил он вскоре.</p><p>Я хмыкнул.</p><p>— Скажи это отцу. Он ей недоволен.</p><p>— У вас, Манфредов, это семейное, — передразнил он мои сегодняшние слова про Норт и её родню.</p><p>Мы оба усмехнулись, хотя в иное время я бы поспорил с тем, насколько сопоставимы наши с отцом склонности к самокритике.</p><p>Джош обнял меня со спины.</p><p>— Ты ложишься? — спросил он. — Спать осталось всего ничего.</p><p>Наша смена на пляже начиналась после обеда, но до десяти утра мы пообещали Саймону помочь им с Альфредо перетаскать новые дубовые бочки, которые должны были доставить на винодельню из Трентино. На сон оставались считанные часы, а выспаться нам не светило и подавно.</p><p>И всё же я покачал головой.</p><p>— Чуть позже. Не смогу сейчас заснуть.</p><p>Джош уложил подбородок мне на плечо и крепче сжал в объятиях. От его голой широкой груди исходило жаркое, сильное тепло, которого хватало в утренней прохладе на нас обоих. Я откинулся назад, расслабляясь в его руках. Помимо всех своих прочих умений, Джош обладал ещё одним уникальным талантом: как никто другой он умел <em>заземлять,</em> незаметно забирая излишнее напряжение как из мышц, так из раздумий, причём способы, к которым он прибегал, могли принимать самые разные формы, от словесных и музыкальных до телесных и даже съедобных. Именно он, если я слишком увлекался витанием в облаках, обычно легко возвращал меня обратно к конкретному и осязаемому, напоминая о том, что, пусть разум и рождает мысль, но подкрепляет её не что иное, как материя. Во времена нашей страстной вражды эту его удивительную способность разглядеть было довольно сложно, но после того, как мы постепенно свели на нет все старые распри и вместе с Саймоном и Норт начали строить свой собственный путь к гармонии, ей наконец удалось раскрыться у него в полной мере.</p><p>От Джоша, конечно, не укрылся крохотный засос за моим ухом — было уже достаточно светло, чтобы разглядеть его вблизи.</p><p>— Норт? — он понимающе улыбнулся, коснувшись его загрубевшими от гитарных струн кончиками пальцев.</p><p>— Да. Пока ты ездил в город. А ты?</p><p>— Сай.</p><p>— Когда вы успели? — я недоумённо скосил на него глаза.</p><p>— Утром, в подсобке отеля. Пока кто-то в «хижине» слишком увлечённо эксплуатировал карандаш и вряд ли взял бы в руку что-то другое, — ухмыльнулся Джош.</p><p>Ах, точно. Прошлым утром я рисовал танец Коннора и Норт, а Джош ушёл немного раньше, чтобы мне не мешать.</p><p>— Расскажи, — попросил я, уже живо представляя их двоих перед собой. Я обожал их визуальный контраст, который рождало сочетание тёмной, кофейной кожи Джоша и бледной, практически белой в сравнении с ним — Саймона. Особенно меня накрывало от вида их сплетённых обнажённых тел. Однажды я даже попросил их позировать для меня прямо во время процесса. Правда, закончить ту картину у меня получилось далеко не с первого раза.</p><p>— Будет сложновато, — насмешливо предупредил Джош, прекрасно понимающий, что сейчас творится в моей голове. Зная о моей слабости, ни он, ни Саймон порой не отказывали себе в удовольствии немного меня попровоцировать. — Там была кромешная тьма, мы не успели включить свет.</p><p>— В моё воображение проведено электричество, — успокоил его я.</p><p>— Уверен, что хочешь этого сейчас?</p><p>Я догадался, с чем связан такой вопрос. А вернее, с кем.</p><p>— Коннор?</p><p>Джош хмыкнул.</p><p>— Коннор, — не стал отрицать он. — Как ты понял?</p><p>— Не так уж и сложно, согласись. И да, я уверен.</p><p>— Ну ладно, — уступил Джош. — Мы увидели его за завтраком, — начал он. — Его отец разговаривал с Имельдой, и он подсказывал перевод незнакомых слов. Я сказал Саймону, что как раз сейчас ты рисуешь его и Норт. И тут он заметил нас и помахал.</p><p>— Он вас слышал?</p><p>— Нет, мы были далеко. Когда он отвернулся, Саймон взял меня за руку. Вот так, — он обхватил моё запястье, погладил по внутренней стороне большим пальцем. — Сказал: «Спорим, что успеем за пять минут». Я ответил: «Поднимаю до четырёх». И он потянул меня куда-то за собой, — Джош плавно развернул меня к себе лицом и пошутил: — Дальше всё как в тумане.</p><p>— Кто победил?</p><p>— Четыре с половиной. Сошлись на «ничьей».</p><p>Он устроил ладони у меня на поясе.</p><p>— Думаешь, Коннор мог что-то заметить? — спросил я.</p><p>Джош пожал плечами.</p><p>— Мы были осторожны, как и всегда, но теперь я уже не так в этом уверен. Он замечает куда больше, чем мы можем себе представить. Ты и сам сегодня убедился. Так или иначе — какое это теперь имеет значение? Назад дороги уже нет.</p><p>Я находил довольно ироничным то, что Коннор сорвался сегодня именно на Джоше, который с самого начала был сторонником попридержать коней — в противовес Норт, которая предпочитала гнать их во весь опор (что этой ночью она и не преминула наглядно продемонстрировать с помощью своего испытания, которое придумала специально для особенного гостя моего «логова»).</p><p>— Поэтому ты решил ответить на его поцелуй?</p><p>— Что мне оставалось делать? — ехидно поинтересовался Джош. — Один из нас так настойчиво избегал его губ, что ему потребовалась компенсация.</p><p>— Можно подумать, ты не хотел этого сам, — фыркнул я в ответ на камень в свой огород.</p><p>— Хотел. Но ещё прежде я хотел удостовериться, что он понимает, на что идёт.</p><p>Ни у кого из нас больше не было сомнений, что теперь Коннор понимал.</p><p>— Он ничего не сказал, — озвучил я общую мысль.</p><p>— Мы ещё ни перед кем не сбрасывали шкуру, — улыбнулся Джош. Его ладони медленно и умиротворяюще поглаживали меня через футболку. — Дай ему с этим переспать. Готов поспорить, очень скоро у него найдутся слова.</p><p>— И вопросы.</p><p>— Сможем подробно ответить на них в бухте.</p><p>— Если он не передумает ехать…</p><p>— Не передумает.</p><p>— У него ещё больше суток на это.</p><p>— Маркус. — Он прекратил поглаживания и дёрнул меня на себя, прижимаясь плотнее грудью к груди. — Не усложняй.</p><p>Дежавю. Где-то я уже слышал подобное… И от рассудительного и осторожного Джоша это звучало втройне интригующе, чем от спесивой Норт.</p><p>— Уверенность в его безрассудстве передаётся через поцелуй? — полюбопытствовал я.</p><p>— Если так, то готов поделиться, — он улыбнулся краем рта.</p><p>— Ну, раз ты так щедр…</p><p>Я прильнул к его губам.</p><p>В том, как мы целовались, не было и капли от того их с Коннором кроткого, сдержанного соприкосновения. Однако кое-что всё же объединяло эти два поцелуя. Джош был более чем справедлив в своём наблюдении: чем ближе я оказывался к тому, чтобы наконец поцеловать Коннора по-настоящему, <em>самому,</em> тем сильнее мне хотелось отсрочить этот момент. А во время этой отсрочки <em>почти</em>-целоваться с ним было отдельным видом наслаждения. Сейчас я делал это через Джоша; тогда, в долине — мне помогла с этим Норт. Завтра, я был уверен, Саймон улучит минутку и выкрадет меня из-под носа Альфредо, чтобы провернуть тот же фокус в каком-нибудь укромном закутке виноградника.</p><p>Они знали, что мне слишком нравилось это <em>«почти».</em></p><p>Они сами были такими же.</p><p>Когда Джош упомянул про завтрашнюю поездку в бухту, мне вспомнился один из наших последних визитов туда вчетвером, прошлым летом. В тот день они с Норт отправились плавать, оставив меня и Саймона на берегу. Их долго не было, и я, вглядевшись вдаль, понял, что они занялись сексом прямо там, в море. Джош держал Норт на руках, накатывающие волны лишали его равновесия, и оттого они, скрытые водой по грудь, без остановки кружили в ослепительной синеве, словно в танце.</p><p>В какой-то момент они заметили, что я смотрю на них, но не остановились. Я неотрывно следил за их занятием, встречаясь взглядом то с ним, то с ней, пока распластавшийся рядом со мной Саймон не обратил на меня внимание, лениво приподняв голову. Сначала он заметил мой вставший член под плавками. «На что ты смот…» — начал было он и замолк, обернувшись через плечо в ту же сторону. Затем усмехнулся и, приподнявшись на руках, навис над моим пахом, оттягивая резинку вниз. Лишь в тот момент я оторвал глаза от того, что творилось в море, и опустил их на его светлую макушку. Но он негромко велел мне: «Продолжай смотреть туда». Я подчинился, и тогда он взял у меня в рот. Пока пальцы Джоша не сжались на плечах Норт и над поверхностью моря не раздался его тихий, но отчётливый полустон, я не позволял подступить собственному оргазму, чтобы мы кончили одновременно. Позже, когда они с Норт вышли из моря, мы снова занялись любовью вчетвером.</p><p>Таким и должен был стать наш с Коннором первый поцелуй — как тот секс. Мгновения, предшествующие ему, были подобны тем нескольким метрам, что в тот день разделяли нас, пока на земле и в море мы занимались любовью при свете солнца и смотрели друг на друга. Лишь несколько метров воды и суши и раскалённый воздух.</p><p>Джош прижимался ко мне бёдрами вплотную; я чувствовал, каким он был твёрдым.</p><p>Разорвав поцелуй, я обвёл контур его губ кончиками пальцев. Он прихватил каждый палец, поцеловал ладонь, запястье.</p><p>— Я могу сделать этими губами кое-что ещё, — шепнул он мне на ухо.</p><p>Он прекрасно видел, что я уже давно завёлся, и даже не скрывал своего замысла. То же самое совсем недавно проворачивала Норт, когда, сидя на мне сверху и сжимая в себе мой член, закрывала своё лицо карандашным наброском. Он имел в виду: <em>«Ты знаешь, что эти губы недавно целовал Коннор, а они целовали его в ответ. Скажи лишь слово, Маркус, и они окажутся на тебе где угодно».</em></p><p>Это было заманчиво.</p><p>Но сейчас я был больше заинтересован в той части его тела, что была пониже.</p><p>Я опустил ладони на его ягодицы, скользнул большими пальцами под резинку шорт.</p><p>— У меня есть другая идея.</p><p>Мы вернулись в «хижину», сбросили с себя одежду и уже сплетённые нырнули в кровать. Джош взял меня на боку, обхватив сзади поперёк груди. После прошедшей ночи мы оба были на пределе, так что оргазм подступил быстро — стоило Джошу стащить со спинки кровати ещё не высохшие до конца светло-зелёные плавки. Не прекращая двигаться во мне, он промокнул ими выступившую у меня на лбу испарину, дал мгновение, чтобы я жадно вдохнул их запах, а затем повёл по моей шее, груди, животу, оставляя на коже обжигающе влажную дорожку. Когда он наконец обхватил через ткань мой член, я тут же безнадёжно их испачкал, долгожданно выплёскивая своё томление, копившееся во мне ещё с ночного купания.</p><p>Джош последовал следом почти сразу. Я чувствовал, как он пульсирует внутри, как горячо и тяжело дышит, уткнувшись лбом мне в затылок. Когда он выскользнул из меня, я вытер его и себя этими же плавками.</p><p>— Весьма опрометчиво было с его стороны доверять нам своё бельё, — заметил Джош.</p><p>— Постираю, когда проснёмся.</p><p>— Как знать — может, он уже проворачивал с ним что-то подобное.</p><p>— Не исключено, что сейчас он делает то же самое с нашим.</p><p>— Не исключено, — согласился Джош, прижимаясь ко мне со спины и устраивая голову на моей подушке.</p><p>— Ещё немного, и у меня снова встанет, — то ли признался, то ли предупредил я.</p><p>— Знаю, — сонно фыркнул он. — У меня тоже. Давай прибережём сил на утро, герой-любовник.</p><p>— Утро уже наступило.</p><p>Ответа я не дождался. Джош мгновенно, как и всегда, провалился в сон.</p><p>Мастерскую постепенно начинал затапливать свет из восточного окна. Под мерное дыхание Джоша я прокручивал в голове события ночи. Всё полнее я осознавал, что с каждым днём, даже с каждым часом оставалось всё меньше того, чего Коннор бы о нас не знал. Практически все наши тайные переживания и сокровенные мечты, раскрытые по доброй воле, были у него в ладонях. Он знал про мою умершую мать и отношения папы и Лео, знал про поиски Даниэля и болезнь бабушки Мэнди, знал о непростых отношениях между всеми Роверо, даже знал настоящее имя Норт. Теперь он был в курсе и нашего самого главного секрета.</p><p>Меня не волновало, что он мог оказаться никудышным хранителем этих тайн. Я был более чем уверен в обратном. Однако даже то, как сейчас мы с Джошем легкомысленно гадали о том, чем он мог заниматься в этот самый момент, снова напомнило мне, что, несмотря на его открытость и откровенность с нами, мы не знали о нём практически ничего, кроме случайных фактов из его биографии, которыми он решил с нами поделиться. Более того — вещи, о которых мне хотелось знать, редко когда становятся предметом разговора. О них узнают по-другому.</p><p>Например, я хотел знать: уснул ли он сегодня по приходу мгновенно, как Джош, или так же, как я, до сих пор мается от бессонницы? Запрыгнул ли он в постель голышом или же от усталости даже не потрудился снять своей цветочной рубашки и шорт, рухнув туда прямо в них? Бормочет ли он во сне, как Саймон? Когда он спит не один — закидывает ли ноги на того, кто спит рядом, как любит делать Норт? Разувается ли он сразу у порога и ходит по комнате босиком или привык скидывать обувь только около кровати? Что лежит на тумбочке у её изголовья? Как пахнет его подушка? Где он, в конце концов, сушит после моря собственные плавки?</p><p>Я не имел ни малейшего понятия.</p><p>Столько раз я видел двери номера, который этим летом занимали они с отцом, но даже не представлял, за какой из них находилась его половина. Он никогда нас туда не звал.</p><p>На мольберт с его портретом наползали лучи восходящего солнца. Я смотрел, как тонкая полоса становилась всё шире и шире, постепенно заливая золотом почти весь холст. Блестящая масляная краска отражала и множила этот свет, который, ослепляя, оставлял в тени всё, кроме мольберта и неоконченного полотна на нём.</p><p>Когда в этом режущем свечении пропал и мольберт, Джош во сне отвернулся на другой бок, и я откинулся на спину. Перед глазами теперь маячило слепое пятно, не пропадающее даже под опущенными веками. Оно гуляло вслед за моим осоловелым взглядом по крыше мастерской до тех пор, пока не наползло на одну из дощатых заплат, которыми мы с отцом заделывали многочисленные течи после штормов. Там оно и встало — будто оттуда когда-то и сошло, а теперь наконец вернулось домой.</p><p>А затем вокруг него за деревянным потолком «хижины» фреска за фреской начал проступать расписной цилиндрический свод, на грани сна и яви перенося меня назад сквозь года.</p><p> </p><p>✰ ✰ ✰</p><p> </p><p>Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, как отец впервые показал мне Сикстинскую капеллу? Мне было семнадцать, когда я посетил её во второй раз — уже не с ним и Лео, а в составе своего художественного класса, незадолго до того, как её закрыли на реставрацию. С академической точки зрения этот визит был куда продуктивнее первого, хоть и ощутимо меркнул в моей памяти по сравнению с ним. Тем не менее именно тогда, во второй раз, взглядом уже гораздо более зрелым, чем был у меня десятилетнего, я мог выцеплять из окружения детали, которые раньше ускользали из фокуса моего внимания. Хотя, возможно, я и замечал эти детали, просто не придавал им большого значения. Это было естественным свойством человеческого восприятия — то, что время замылило нюансы и выдвинуло для меня расплывчатое, но мощное чувственное переживание на передний план.</p><p>Так или иначе, многое тогда я словно бы увидел впервые. И одно из моих новых открытий впечатлило меня особенно сильно. Будто мне открылся совершенно новый цвет спектра, который я по какой-то причине не мог различать от рождения, а теперь наконец прозрел.</p><p>Это произошло, когда я пристально и жадно — как и когда-то в детстве — разглядывал обнажённые юношеские фигуры, обрамлявшие центральные фрески. Мой взгляд сам невольно остановился на последнем фрагменте триптиха Ноя, «Опьянении». Я не сразу понял, почему на миг мне захотелось зажмуриться или протереть глаза — это было похоже на <em>слепое пятно.</em> Я даже моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь избавиться от него, потому что я видел лишь кудрявые локоны, обрамляющие прекрасное лицо, склонённую шею, изгиб плеча, босые ноги, даже часть изящной кисти… и больше ничего.</p><p>Спустя мгновение понимание пришло: это и было всем, на что мне позволяли смотреть.</p><p>Я вспомнил, что читал об этом когда-то — о том, что из двадцати <em>ignudi</em> Микеланджело до наших времён дошли в относительной первозданности лишь девятнадцать. Восемнадцатый — тот, что был у самых ног Ноевых сыновей — то ли остался не закончен великим живописцем, то ли за прошедшие столетия был по какой-то причине утрачен. Я спросил учителя, но он не знал ни подробностей этого факта, ни искомой причины. Не знали их и экскурсоводы, наводняющие капеллу вместе с туристическими группами, не знал мой отец, которого я спросил по возвращении, не знали библиотечные книги — иными словами, молчала сама история, и с этим оставалось лишь смириться.</p><p>Как ты можешь догадаться, во время экскурсии я то и дело возвращался к нему глазами. Я не упускал ни единого шанса пройти под ним, задрав голову, чтобы разглядеть тот фрагмент в мельчайших — и <em>доступных</em> — подробностях, так что за время, отведённое на самостоятельный осмотр, изучил его со всех возможных сторон.</p><p>Знаешь, что мне особенно в нём нравилось? То, что он расположился на самой последней триаде сцен из Книги Бытия, близко к выходу из капеллы, но не с самого краю потолка. Будто бы он ещё размышлял, сбегать ему отсюда или нет, и даже склонялся к первому варианту, но всё же сохранял за собой право раздумать и остаться. Кто-то из нашей группы сострил, что если долго вглядываться в зияющий пробел, что был у него вместо остального тела, то можно рассмотреть сквозь него то самое звёздное небо <a id="back22" name="back22"></a>д’Эмилии.<a href="#note22"><sup> 22</sup></a> Это было смешно — потому что кому было дело до д’Эмилии, поверх незамысловатых лазурных звёзд которого лёг шедевр кисти, принадлежавший гению мировой живописи? Я даже усмехнулся вместе со всеми забавному комментарию.</p><p>Но, хоть эти слова и были брошены вскользь и не всерьёз, меня они почему-то зацепили. «Это звёздное небо за твоей спиной тебя и поглотило, — так я записал на своём наброске с ним, который сделал в тот же день в автобусе, пока мы ехали домой. — Но я знаю, что ты отдался ему без сопротивления. Это был твой выбор: уйти вместе с ним в небытие».</p><p>Почему это пришло мне сейчас в голову, спросишь ты? Всё просто, мой милый: дело в том, что только что я действительно смог увидеть это небо. Здесь, на потолке нашей с отцом мастерской. Пусть тот набросок уже успел затеряться где-то в недрах моего дома, а воспоминания о второй поездке — в недрах моей памяти — вместо них у меня теперь были сотни новых набросков и воспоминаний. Пусть сейчас я был в сотнях километров от капеллы — оказывается, мне для этого и не нужно было находиться там. Звёздное небо оказалось гораздо ближе, чем я мог себе представить. На грани сна и яви оно само прорвалось сквозь беззащитную прореху в моём взоре, словно разорвав саму ткань бытия. Эта брешь была подобна той, что после слетевших пайеток осталась участком оголённой белой кожи на твоём виске, и теперь я мог дотянуться до неё своими пальцами, потрогать, поцеловать. Нужно было лишь позволить своим глазам наполниться светом самой яркой и самой близкой звезды, чтобы увидеть небо, прячущееся за ней.</p><p>Оно было здесь всё это время. Подо мной, надо мной, вокруг меня — повсюду. В каждой марине моего отца, которому эта тайна открылась гораздо раньше. В каждом нашем соединении с Норт, от самого первого, неопытного и жаркого, до сегодняшнего спонтанного и дерзкого, спрятанного под белым хлопком сарафана. Оно было в шёпоте Саймона у моего уха на задней парте во время урока и в нашем объятии украдкой под сенью оливы. Оно было в нашей драке с Джошем за девушку, не желающую выбирать между нами, чтобы отдать свою любовь кому-то одному, и в нашем с ним поцелуе на веранде на рассвете нового дня. Оно было во мне и в тех, кого я любил, было в тех, кто пугал меня, и в тех, кто ничего для меня не значил; оно было даже в тех, кого я не знал и никогда не узнаю.</p><p>И в тебе оно тоже было, моя любовь. Далёкое и недостижимое, если в безумном исступлении тянуть к нему руки. Близкое и понятное, если просто закрыть глаза.</p><p>Теперь я знаю наверняка: тогда в капелле, за три года до нашей встречи я предвидел тебя, Коннор. Это был ты, мой единственный утраченный <em>ignudo,</em> вернувшийся из звёздного небытия и обрётший телесность для того, чтобы я смог тебя коснуться. Вот почему, пытаясь поймать твою суть на бумагу, я мог ловить лишь её множественные грани, но никогда — тебя самого. Вот почему прощание с тобой даже ненадолго похоже на прощание навек. И, возможно, вот почему твой отец отпускал тебя раз за разом туда, куда тебя вело твоё сердце — потому что понимал лучше кого бы то ни было, что небо невозможно заточить на потолке.</p><p>Рано или поздно ты должен был появиться здесь — иного было не дано. И так же рано или поздно ты должен будешь уйти.</p><p>Но, быть может, именно этого мы и ждали, чтобы продолжить наш путь вместе с тобой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><ol>
<li>
<a id="note1" name="note1"></a>мальчишка Андерсона (ит.)<sup><a href="#back1"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note2" name="note2"></a>В 80-е годы Сикстинская капелла закрылась на реставрацию, но здесь я позволила себе сдвинуть сроки этой реставрации на несколько лет вперёд.<sup><a href="#back2"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note3" name="note3"></a><a href="https://regnum.ru/pictures/2092707/132.html">Ignudi</a> (от ит. “nudi”) Микеланджело называл 20 обнажённых мужских фигур, которые изобразил в различных позах на потолке Сикстинской капеллы по бокам от фресок с библейскими сюжетами.<sup><a href="#back3"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note4" name="note4"></a>Вы весь цветёте! (ит.) <sup><a href="#back4"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note5" name="note5"></a>Доброго вечера, моя красавица. (ит.) <sup><a href="#back5"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note6" name="note6"></a>Он безумец. Как и мы. (ит.)<sup><a href="#back6"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note7" name="note7"></a>Презрительное прозвище итальянцев в США (примерно как «макаронник»).<sup><a href="#back7"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note8" name="note8"></a>сердце моё (ласковое обращение к любимому человеку, ит.)<sup><a href="#back8"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note9" name="note9"></a>тайное логово (ит.)<sup><a href="#back9"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note10" name="note10"></a>Только этого мне не хватало! (ит.) <sup><a href="#back10"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note11" name="note11"></a>«шлюху, которая увела твоего отца» (ит.)<sup><a href="#back11"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note12" name="note12"></a>Полиньяно-а-Маре — городок на юге Италии (в регионе Апулия), где находятся <a href="http://animalworld.com.ua/images/2012/February/Raznoe/Klifdajving/Pr_1.jpg">отвесные скалы</a>, достигающие в высоту до 30-ти метров. Нырять в воду с такого расстояния всё равно что нырять в камень, однако находятся смельчаки, умеющие это делать. <sup><a href="#back12"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note13" name="note13"></a>Золотое Сечение (ит.). Название и локация полностью выдуманы автором.<sup><a href="#back13"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note14" name="note14"></a>Per aspera ad astra (лат.) — Через тернии к звёздам.<sup><a href="#back14"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note15" name="note15"></a>Персонаж фильма “The Karate Kid” (1984), учитель и наставник главного героя.<sup><a href="#back15"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note16" name="note16"></a>Хулиганка!.. (ит.)<sup><a href="#back16"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note17" name="note17"></a>Перечисляются сорта вин, производимые преимущественно в Лигурии. Верментино, альбарола, боско — белые вина; барберу, ормеаско, санджовезе — красные.<sup><a href="#back17"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note18" name="note18"></a>Какого хрена тебе нужно?! (ит.)<sup><a href="#back18"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note19" name="note19"></a>Caudia Mori — Non Succederà Più <sup><a href="#back19"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note20" name="note20"></a>Остатки сладки. (Дословно: «последние закуски самые лучшие», ит.)<sup><a href="#back20"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note21" name="note21"></a>Марина — морской пейзаж.<sup><a href="#back21"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note22" name="note22"></a>Изначально (до росписи Микеланджело) свод Сикстинской капеллы был декорирован под звёздное небо художником Пьерматтео д’Эмилией.<sup><a href="#back22"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
</ol></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>